


Пепел и пламя

by NikMac



Category: Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История любви Тора Одинсона — офицера кеннорийской армии, прославленного лётчика-испытателя лётно-морской базы «Асгард» (Океания) и не только.<br/>Кроссовер по канонам Thor 2011, Эдды, Кеннорийский цикл Тенже.<br/>Октябрь 2013 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел и пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenzhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenzhe/gifts).



> Написано для Тенже с наилучшими пожеланиями и благодарностью.

*

Шасси мягко коснулось палубы крейсера, Мьёлльнир-43 подбросило ещё пару раз — едва ощутимо, по сравнению с предыдущей версией флаера, и рёв двигателей окончательно смолк. Сквозь защитное стекло шлема Тор видел, как от суетящихся в укрытии ярко-красных роб отделяется одна — полностью чёрная. Винты ещё крутились, нагнанный ветер вздымал полы длинного плаща бегущего, проверял на прочность конструкцию высокой, по инженерному уставу, причёски.

Тор закончил доклад полётному центру и поднял верх кабины. Холодный сырой ветер безуспешно попытался пробраться под одежду, рука в кожаной перчатке с неприятным звуком скользнула по мокрому крылу. Оказавшись на палубе, пришлось привыкать к заметной, несмотря на хвалёную анти-шторм защиту, качке.

С тоской Тор взглянул на иссиня-серое на западе небо. Начавшаяся буря пока не набрала даже треть будущей мощи, но командование приказало срочно завершить испытания. 

Вся смена насмарку.

Выбравшийся из своей части кабины Вольштагг подошёл и встал рядом, плечом к плечу.

— Вот же перестраховщики, — услышал Тор цензурный вариант собственных мыслей. Вздохнув, Вольштагг хлопнул его по плечу: — Сам доложишься? Или мне тоже к Хеймдаллю тащиться?

Судя по тону, тратить время у Хеймдалля, славящегося въедливостью и медлительностью, Вольштаггу категорически не хотелось. Неудивительно, когда, подсуетившись, можно было во второй раз сходить на обед — развлечений на корабле не так и много, чтобы отказываться посидеть за едой в хорошей компании.

Тор хмыкнул и махнул рукой: мол, иди, а потом крикнул вслед стремительно, несмотря на грузность, удалявшемуся напарнику: 

— Медкомиссия через месяц, помнишь?

Ответ Вольштагга, которому врач категорически запретил есть что-то, кроме тушёных овощей и вязких каш, унёс порыв ветра. Но и выразительного жеста хватило, чтобы понять, что о дурацких запретах думает тот, кто не может уйти из столовой, не съев десерт и к нему минимум две добавки.

Тор тоже любил хорошо поесть — но небо несравнимо больше. Куском яблочного пирога сегодняшнего разочарования всё равно не утешить, нечего и пытаться.

Оттягивая сдачу смены, он кругом обошёл самолёт, а под днищем столкнулся с внимательно осматривающим шасси инженером. 

— Сели сегодня, будто летели на облаке. Отличная работа, Огун. 

Тот мельком улыбнулся в ответ и сразу же отвёл раскосые глаза:

— Старались, хаупт Одинсон.

Официальное обращение от старины Огуна заставило Тора хмыкнуть. Ведь знакомы сто лет, дружат, но на работе Огун, как всегда, являл собой образец исполнительности и церемонности. Если хорошо подумать, то предпочитавший общаться с машинами больше, чем с людьми, Огун говорил так редко, что за годы знакомства Тор при желании мог пересчитать те случаи, когда слышал его голос — если, конечно, рядом с инженером не крутились техники. Вне работы, даже за выпивкой или в пылу тренировки в спортзале, Огун предпочитал слушать, а не говорить.

— Были какие-то проблемы? — деловито поинтересовался он, судя по направлению взгляда — у шасси.

Тор не обиделся — Огун и так сегодня был разговорчив не в меру.

— Никаких. Но, сам знаешь, мы даже скорость развить не успели... — Он не удержался, помянул крепким словом начальство, так не вовремя прервавшее первый полёт нового отличного самолёта.

Огун делал своё дело, слушал, молчал.

— Вечером-то придёшь? — так и не добившись в ответ ни слова, спросил Тор. — У всех наших как раз свободный вечер. Фандрал будет. И Сиф.

На имени Сифа лицо Огуна просветлело, и Тор понял: придёт обязательно.

— В восемь. Спортзал на третьей палубе. Не забудь кодовую карточку, замки будут настроены только для “Воинов”. 

Огун приподнял брови.

— Ты же знаешь Хеймдалля, — пожал плечами Тор. — Тот ещё перестраховщик. Всё ему чудится, как шпионы проникают на борт корабля и крадут секреты подготовки команды.

Огун фыркнул под нос, Тор же подумал, что Хеймдалль в таких делах редко когда ошибается. “Воины” давно стоят как кость в горле у многих, стабильно подтверждаемый чемпионский титул команды испытателей, то есть тех, кто в реальный бой никогда не ходил, “настоящих” вояк, мягко говоря, злит. И, по мысли Тора, будет злить ещё долгие годы.

Да, лётчикам-испытателям редко выпадает удача вести настоящий воздушный бой, как и инженерам, и диспетчерам полётов, но все они — и Тор, и Вольштагг, и Фандрал, и Огун, и Сиф — потратили множество часов, оттачивая мастерство сражений без магии. Постоянные спарринги и участие в соревнованиях спаяли их в настоящее братство. Непобедимое, как с кислой миной заявил принц Эрлих, вручая им кубок чемпионов в прошлом году.

По громкой связи объявили, что офицеру Одинсону необходимо срочно явиться к командору. Тор нахмурился: никаких нарушений за ним не числилось, отчёт мог принять и Хеймдалль. Вызов к командиру корабля означал, что случилось нечто действительно важное. 

Что-то с отцом? Тор вспомнил крепкого мужчину, с которым последний раз встречался лет пять назад на Кенноре, и отмёл глупую мысль. Отец, с его несокрушимостью и мощью, ещё его переживёт. 

Может, новое звание?

Догадка неприятно кольнула, и Тор, завернув за угол, принялся бегом подниматься по лестнице. 

Очередное звание он заслужил — все это знали, — но, несмотря на существенную прибавку к жалованию, о повышении Тор не мечтал. Деньги в банке лежат, что больше, что меньше, что о них думать, когда небо рядом. Потерять его, пойти бумажки в центре перебирать, руководить или учить, позабыв об ежедневных вылетах, категорически не хотелось.

“Сам виноват. Доигрался в героя”, — досадливо махнул рукой Тор и свернул в коридор, ведущий к каюте командора.

А ведь Вольштагг, страшно бледный на фоне курчавой рыжей бороды и волос, ещё тогда говорил, что только полный кретин решится вытаскивать из штопора самолёт, идущий на одном живом двигателе. Он хотел катапультироваться, Тор позволил: “Как хочешь”, а сам рванул штурвал на себя, наплевав на все инструкции, риск и доносящиеся из наушников проклятия оставшегося-таки с ним напарника и приказы из центра. Ему всё же удалось вытащить стоящую миллионы кредитов стальную птицу с крылом, перебитым яростными ударами молний Океании и вернуть в “гнездо”. В итоге Тор получил от руководства равное число похвал и упрёков, неделю обязательных походов к психологу и прямую угрозу очередной прибавки красоты на погонах (мы доложим, а они наверху пусть решают). И вот, видно, решили...

Пока о его прибытии докладывали, Тор успел взглянуть в висящее в приёмной зеркало, пригладил растрепавшиеся светлые волосы (слишком отросли, уже не по уставу), с неудовольствием отметил угрюмое выражение лица и волнение в потемневших до синевы глазах. Взяв себя в руки, Тор постарался поглубже затолкать дурные предчувствия и досаду из-за сорвавшегося полёта. Судя по отражению в зеркале — получилось. 

Миновав охрану, он вошёл в каюту командора и отдал честь собравшимся офицерам. 

— Вольно, — ответил за всех командор.

За пять с половиной месяцев в открытом море даже на очень большом корабле волей-неволей успеешь узнать в лицо всех и каждого. Но из находившихся перед ним четырёх кеннорийцев Тор знал только командора и его адъютанта. 

Вид остальных заставил насторожиться. Даже их форма, не то что внимательные, будто оценивающие, взгляды.

Один из незнакомцев в стандартной военной форме без знаков отличий и родов войск заговорил, представляясь, второй помалкивал, ни на миг не отводя от Тора тяжёлого взгляда.

Тор ещё сильнее выпрямился, глядя прямо в глаза безмолвному офицеру. Иссечённое многочисленными шрамами немолодое лицо привлекло бы взгляд в любом случае, но необычное внимание, которое Тор ощущал на себе, едва удавалось выносить. 

— Чем могу быть полезен разведке? — спросил он глухо, когда тишина в каюте нестерпимо сгустилась и стало ясно, что его слов ждут.

Командор встал из-за стола, кивнул адъютанту:

— Мы оставим вас.

У двери он остановился, повернулся к Тору:

— Офицер Одинсон. Нам будет жаль потерять такого выдающегося лётчика, но хочу заверить, что любое ваше решение будет принято с пониманием.

Тор кивнул, мгновенно расслабляясь. Если разведчики прибыли сюда, чтобы уговорами переманить его на свою службу, то зря потратили время. Никакие деньги и звания не могли изменить любовь Тора к небу. И, разумеется, о переходе в разведку он никогда не мечтал. Шпионить что за своими, что за чужими — нет уж, увольте, на такое Тор, заключая с армией двадцатилетний контракт, точно не подписывался.

Именно это он и собирался сказать, когда офицер со шрамами, имени которого Тор так и не услышал, подошёл к столу командора и положил в центр совершенно пустой столешницы светлый прямоугольник. Рядом он установил небольшую коробочку: Тор уже видел такие в кабинетах высшего командования и на секретных объектах — с их помощью защищались от возможной прослушки. Странная предосторожность для разговора в каюте капитана корабля, но Тор никак не прокомментировал удивление.

— Вы узнаёте этого человека? — спросил первый, как видно, отвечающий в их паре за переговоры, в то время как офицер с глубокими шрамами на лице отступил от стола и встал в центре каюты, скрестив руки на груди. Про себя, раз уж разведчики отказались называть свои имена, Тор решил называть молодого Переговорщиком, а старшего — Ветераном.

Тор шагнул ближе, присмотрелся к фотографии. На ней был изображён молодой мужчина с тёмными волосами до плеч, зелёными глазами, тонкими губами, сложенными в упрямую жёсткую линию. Высокие скулы, нервный нос, небольшой шрам, пересекающий правую бровь. Мрачное, неприязненное выражение лица. Обиженно опущенные уголки губ. Злость в глазах... всегда лукавых, смешливых. Запах свежести и чистоты, тепло кожи, пятна смущённого румянца на щеках, нежность приоткрывшихся навстречу губ, сладость первого для обоих поцелуя...

Дыхание Тора стало прерывистым, одной рукой он рванул китель у горла, второй, дрожащей, как у старика, схватил фотографию, поднёс к глазам, рассматривая мельчайшие детали, пожирая взглядом того, кого не видел столько лет и уже потерял надежду увидеть.

— Где Локи? — он не узнал собственный голос. — Он жив? Что вы... Это же Локи, где он? 

Последнее Тор уже кричал, держа за грудки подвернувшегося под руку Переговорщика.

— Садись, — хрипло сказал Ветеран, проводя болевой приём и заставляя Тора выполнить приказ. Нависнув над упавшим на мягкий диван Тором, он жёстко продолжил: — Вижу, Локи Лафейсона ты знаешь. 

Тор потряс головой, пытаясь не утонуть в заполнивших голову воспоминаниях. Прошли годы, как потеряв надежду на новую встречу, он решительно захлопнул в счастливое прошлое дверь, и теперь оно мстило ему, подняв в душе настоящую бурю из, казалось, давно умерших чувств. 

— Говори, что ты знаешь о Лафейсоне?

— Нет. Одинсоне, Локи Одинсоне — мы выросли вместе, мы играли вместе, мы вместе... всегда. Мы однофамильцы, в интернате в одной комнате... всё детство, потом в лётное училище вместе... Локи, он Одинсон, — Тор слышал собственный прерывистый голос, детский лепет, срывающийся с языка безудержным потоком, но успокоиться не мог. Столько лет он искал Локи, и вот тот нашёлся. Повзрослевший и такой красивый, что горло перехватывало от одного взгляда на зажатую в руке фотографию.

Ветеран забрал у него карточку и положил её на стол. Сев в кресло напротив, он спокойно заявил:

— Твоя информация устарела. Он Лафейсон, уже давно.

— Но, — начал Тор, а затем до него дошло. Приложило, как гранитной плитой. Он со щелчком закрыл рот, сжал зубы.

А ведь стоило догадаться. Он, дурак, все эти годы искал Одинсона, Локи Одинсона и никого другого. Он ведь и подумать не мог, что Локи забудет его, заключит с другим брачный союз, возьмёт чужую фамилию... Пепел и Пламя, вот и ответ, почему все годы поисков не дали результата, и даже допуск к секретной информации жёлтого уровня не помог отыскать Локи. 

Локи Одинсон, ставший Локи Лафейсоном... У Тора закружилась голова. Его повело, буквально расплющило на мягком диване. Несколько минут он сидел, закрыв глаза и слушал дыхание двух человек рядом и крики чаек и шум волн за стеклом.

Локи жив.

Тор вздохнул несколько раз и постарался осознать, что Локи жив (в чём он ни секунды их многолетней разлуки и не сомневался) и принадлежит другому. Жив, коротко поправил себя Тор. Любит другого — хрен с ним, главное — жив.

Он сел прямее. Жгучим стыдом окатило за чувства, вываленные перед чужаками, словно целая корзина заляпанного кровью и спермой белья. Для профессионала, каким оставался Тор, такое поведение было и вовсе недопустимо. Он и не думал, что всё ещё способен чувствовать так остро, как в юности, когда потеря Локи закончилась для него срывом и месяцами в клинике под присмотром психологов и врачей.

Ветеран разглядывал Тора с уязвляющей жалостью и едва ли не презрением на изуродованном лице. Хорошо хоть Переговорщик, усевшийся на стуле у двери в каюту, вёл себя как вышколенный телохранитель и смотрел в стену.

Тор встал. 

— Вы что-то ещё хотели узнать?

— А ты? — сказал Ветеран. — Ничего не хочешь спросить?

— Только где он сейчас. Всё остальное я спрошу у него лично.

— Спросить ты у него, конечно, можешь, — задумчиво протянул Ветеран, а затем резко махнул рукой. — Только вряд ли он тебе ответит. Хотя я на это очень надеюсь, — закончил он тихо.

Сердце Тора, только ставшее биться спокойней, вновь стремительно заколотилось.

— Что с ним?

Ветеран подал знак напарнику, и тот, встав, заговорил:

— Офицер Локи Лафейсон оставил завещание, по которому, в случае его смерти, уведомить надлежит Тора Одинсона. 

— Завещание старое, ещё тех времён, когда вы учились вместе, — дополнил Ветеран и тоже поднялся.

Тор повернул голову, вновь оказался под гнётом тяжёлого взгляда.

— Он жив?

— Пока жив. По его завещанию месяц — крайний срок, сколько он позволяет поддерживать бессознательное состояние своего тела в случае тяжёлого ранения. По истечении месяца он настаивает на непременном отключении приборов жизнеобеспечения.

— Сколько осталось времени? — спросил Тор ровным голосом, несмотря на ревущий внутри него шторм.

— Три дня.

— Так почему же вы раньше…

Ветеран оборвал его на полуслове:

— На твоём месте я бы на многое не надеялся. И мы не надеемся, но всё же используем и тот невероятный шанс, что он захочет услышать тебя. — Он помолчал. — Я так понимаю, ты согласен помочь...

— Всем, чем смогу.

Тот продолжил, будто не заметив ответа Тора:

— Локи находится в госпитальном отделении нашей базы. Пурпурный уровень безопасности, что означает “только свои”. 

Тор молча ждал продолжения.

— Твоё прошение о переводе подготовлено.

По кивку Ветерана Переговорщик подошёл к столу и положил на его край тонкую папку. 

Тор открыл её и вгляделся в лежащий сверху лист: “Я, Тор Одинсон, лётчик-испытатель специальной лётно-морской базы “Асгард” (Океания) прошу перевести меня на службу…”

Куда именно и кем там служить, Тор не дочитал.

— Где подписать?

— Здесь. — Ветеран отвернул лист бумаги и ткнул возле “галочки”. — И здесь, — он перевернул ещё с десяток листов, — за пурпурный уровень безопасности.

Тор расписался второй раз.

Подошедший Переговорщик забрал папку и сказал:

— Своей подписью вы, офицер Одинсон, подтвердили, что вся информация, включая место, куда мы сейчас направляемся, и даже ваше имя, как и наши имена, становятся предметом тайны. Меня зовут Хельблинди, второй заместитель командира научно-исследовательской базы “Йотунхейм”, главное разведывательное управление. За несанкционированное разглашение подобной информации — суд. Высшая мера наказания — расстрел.

— Перестань пугать парня, — снисходительно сказал Ветеран и повернул голову к Тору. — Но тебе стоит запомнить, что до суда у нас предатели и безголовые болтуны не доживают. Иди собирайся, через четверть часа вылет на базу.

Тор проследил за тем, с какой бережностью Ветеран кладёт фотографию Локи во внутренний карман кителя, и, преодолев сопротивление враз онемевших губ, спросил:

— Как ваше имя?

— Лафейсон, — ответил тот и поднял на Тора тяжёлый взгляд: — Иди, собирайся.

*

Прощание вышло скомканным и неловким. Тор едва успел побросать в сумку вещи и снять фотографии со стен, как открылась дверь и в его каюту вошли оживлённо болтающие Вольштагг и Сиф. Тор отпустил не желающую застёгиваться молнию туго набитого рюкзака и повернулся к друзьям.

— Что происходит? Ты что... куда-то уезжаешь? — Вольштагг отмер первым. — Что-то случилось?

Тор кивнул и уже открыл рот, чтобы поделиться невероятными новостями, а затем вспомнил собственную размашистую подпись под многостраничным перечнем того, что ему теперь свободно обсуждать запрещено. Он не имел права ничего говорить — но и уйти без хоть каких-либо объяснений не мог.

Сказанное друзьям мало что прояснило. Что хуже, они почувствовали, что он не искренен до конца, и отговорка секретностью при их отношениях помогла мало.

— И ты даже не скажешь, куда тебя переводят? — спросил Вольштагг, а Сиф, по привычке склонив голову так, чтобы волосы закрыли левую сторону лица, добавил: — И почему переводят?

— Так надо. — Тор закинул сумку на плечо и окинул каюту долгим взглядом. Потом хлопнул по спине Вольштагга и потрепал по здоровой щеке Сифа. — Я... хм... надеюсь, что скоро вернусь.

Тор на миг задумался, что возвращения к прежнему месту службы ему никто не обещал. С другой стороны, даже если бы ему сказали, что разведка — его путь навсегда, и тогда бы он, не сомневаясь и секунды, поставил подпись под прошением о переводе.

Уже у двери он обернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза взволнованно, как и Вольштагг, наблюдающего за ним Сифа.

— Если что, замени меня на соревнованиях. Хватит уже тебе отсиживаться на скамейке запасных.

Сиф неопределённо качнул головой, не говоря ни да ни нет, и Тор преодолел пару разделявших их шагов, сжал его за плечи.

— Ты справишься. Я в тебя верю. Поверь и ты.

Больше Тор ничего не успел сказать: часы на руке коротко пикнули, возвещая, что время прощаний и сборов закончилось, и он бегом бросился к верхней палубе, к готовому уйти в тёмное грозовое небо Бифрёсту-15. 

Хельблинди кивнул ему на кресло напротив, Тор поспешил пристегнуться, и флаер тотчас начал разгон.

Тору было не привыкать летать в грозу, а, управляя Бифрёстами последних четырёх версий, он провёл сотни вылетов. Но сидеть при этом в пассажирском кресле и не иметь возможности взять штурвал в руки, было чертовски странно. Не в силах отдать контроль незнакомому пилоту, Тор всем телом впитывал тряску, нарастающий рёв двигателей, удары штормового ветра за стенами кабины. Его рука сама тянулась к несуществующему штурвалу и рычагу сброса скорости, ему хотелось компенсировать болтанку, накренив самолёт влево, и прибавить скорость, уходя от связавшего небо и океан удара молнии по правому борту. 

Они пролетели Врата под раскатистый удар грома. Миг, и Арктика встретила их тишиной и хрустальной прозрачностью морозного воздуха. Несколько мгновений Тор рассматривал через иллюминаторы расстилающиеся от горизонта до горизонта белые поля, сливающееся с ними по цвету небо, и наконец смог отпустить воображаемый штурвал. Летом, когда снежные бураны редки, в Арктике с самолётом типа Бифрёст мог справиться и ребёнок.

— До следующих Врат один час двадцать минут, — послышалось из барахлящих динамиков.

Лафейсон отстегнул ремни безопасности и пошёл по проходу между креслами к кабине пилотов. Тор повернулся к Хельблинди:

— Из-за чего Локи не может прийти в себя? Каковы его раны? И почему вы держите его на своей базе, а не переправили в центральный госпиталь, к лучшим врачам?

Хельблинди опустил планшет, от которого не отрывался, даже когда самолёт, казалось, вот-вот упадёт в пенящееся море.

— С ним работают лучшие врачи, в том числе один — из центрального госпиталя Кеннора, как и вы, согласившийся прийти к нам переводом. Перевозить Лафейсона куда-либо — нарушить режим безопасности. — Хельблинди замялся. — Остальное вам хаупт Лафейсон лучше объяснит... Но не советую сейчас его беспокоить. 

Тор оглянулся: Лафейсон вновь сидел в кресле наискосок от них и рассматривал фотографию. И не нужно было спрашивать, чей снимок так бережно удерживает покрытая шрамами рука.

Подавив порыв раздражения, Тор встал и пересел к Лафейсону ближе.

— Что с Локи? Вы расскажете мне? — сказал он, пристально наблюдая за исчезновением во внутреннем кармане кителя, у самого сердца, фотографии Локи. Натолкнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд Лафейсона, Тор постарался выразиться несколько любезнее: — Расскажите мне, что произошло. Мне нужно знать.

— Твоего уровня доступа недостаточно.

— Да ладно вам! Расскажите, что можете. Хоть что-то. Я должен знать.

За спиной раздалось негромкое покашливание. Тор резко оглянулся, разрывая контакт с покрасневшими от усталости тёмными глазами Лафейсона. Хельблинди сидел, всё так же уткнувшись в планшет, но от расслабленной позы не осталось и следа: от напряжённых плеч и поджатых в тонкую линию губ веяло неодобрением.

— Чтобы войти в палату Локи и поговорить с ним, тебе, Одинсон, ничего знать необязательно, — услышал Тор глубокий голос Лафейсона, и это стало последней каплей.

Тор перегнулся через подлокотник кресла, вплотную придвинулся к Лафейсону. С близкого расстояния сеть шрамов на его лице, да и сами грубые, будто из гранита вырубленные черты казались особенно отталкивающими. Ладно шрамы — знаки мужества украшают мужчину, но Локи не должен был попасть в руки этого самодовольного говнюка!

— Я тебе не приблудный щенок, чтобы только отдавать команды и ни хрена не объяснять, — прошипел Тор прямо в искажённое гневом лицо Лафейсона. — Если б не Локи, меня бы здесь не было, понял? Я здесь ради него, не ради тебя или чтобы узнать чьи-то секреты. И ты — ради него — тоже засунь гордость подальше и расскажи толком, что с ним произошло. — Тор шумно выдохнул, и Лафейсон, передёрнувшись, отшатнулся. — Говорить с Локи всегда было, как по минному полю ходить. И я без карты идти не хочу. Я тебе не мальчишка, чтобы так рисковать его жизнью. — Тор выпустил рукав Лафейсона и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

Он смотрел прямо перед собой и впервые думал о том, что всё может случиться совсем не так, как бывает с героями книжек в мягких обложках. Спящий красавец может и не услышать зов влюблённого принца, и тогда смутно представляемое лежащее на больничной койке тело, опутанное множеством проводов, отключат от пищащих приборов и... Что будет после “и” Тор не додумал — не смог. В его мире такого не должно было случиться. С кем угодно, даже с ним самим — да, но только не с Локи.

— Никто до сих пор не знает, что именно произошло. Его тело, в том виде, в котором оно сейчас находится, доставили после выполнения сложного задания. Предупреждая вопросы: о сути задания я не могу говорить, Локи отправился на его выполнение в одиночку, мы нашли его по радиомаяку, — Лафейсон говорил спокойно, безучастно, будто и не о любимом муже, а о ком-то постороннем, даже чужом. — На настоящий момент существует две основных версии случившегося: он подвергся действию неизвестного заклинания или же сотворил его сам, неудачно. Версию с отравлением, самую перспективную на первый взгляд, мы отвергли: в его крови и других телесных жидкостях не обнаружено никаких следов яда. Также отвергнута версия облучения: в тканях тела нет изменений химического состава, как и структуры. Его тело функционирует нормально, деятельность мозга не нарушена. Состояние полностью стабильно и неизменно уже четыре недели. Исследование мозговой активности позволило предположить с вероятностью более 95 %, что он слышит, что ему говорят. Он чувствителен к прикосновениям, но боль даже на пределе выносливости не вынудила его проснуться.

— Вы использовали пытки? — вырвалось у Тора.

Лафейсон повернул к нему бесстрастное лицо.

— Мы использовали всё. И будем бороться за него до тех пор, пока он не очнётся.

— А как же его завещание?

— Я похож на того, кто позволит отключить Локи от приборов из-за какой-то сраной бумажки? — Лафейсон ухмыльнулся — словно дикий зверь ощерился. — Если твоё присутствие ему не поможет, я найду ещё кого-нибудь, что-нибудь. Я найду способ его вернуть. — В его голосе звучала та убеждённость, которая двигает горы и истребляет миры ради высшей цели. — Я его не потеряю.

— И я, — неожиданно для себя сказал Тор.

— Любишь его? — чуть растягивая гласные, произнёс Лафейсон. Теперь он выглядел расслабленным, и притом готовым в любой миг напасть, если что-то пойдёт не по его. 

Тор не стал отпираться.

— Люблю.

— Ну-ну. — Вот и весь ответ.

— И это всё? — спросил Тор, сдерживая желание поёжиться под взглядом Лафейсона.

— Любишь — люби. Твоё дело... щенок. А теперь не мешай, мне надо поработать.

Ошеломлённый и свалившейся на голову информацией, и последними словами Лафейсона, Тор на обидное “щенок” ничего не ответил. Несколько минут он наблюдал, как Лафейсон достаёт из сумки планшет и устраивается с ним поудобнее, а затем встал и пересел на прежнее место. 

Хельблинди даже ухом в его сторону не повёл, но больше от него не веяло напряжением, а на тонких губах играла неясная улыбка.

— Чтобы вы хорошо поняли, что произошло, и ни в коем случае не вздумали повторить то, что здесь творили, — сказал он через несколько часов, когда самолёт достиг цели и сел. Первым с трапа спустился Лафейсон, Тор слышал слова приветствия, незнакомый голос будто бы начал отчитываться за что-то, они же — из-за возни Хельблинди — задержались. Как оказалось, не просто так.

— Так вот, — убедившись, что Тор его внимательно слушает, продолжил Хельблинди, — хаупт Лафейсон не отличается снисходительным нравом и крайне не любит, когда ему перечат, не спешат с выполнением приказов или ведут себя вызывающе нагло, как это сделали вы. В следующий раз, если подобное повторится, не удивляйтесь попаданию на гауптвахту или чему-нибудь похлеще. Я вообще поражён, что вы отделались... хм... ничем. Не переоценивайте доброго отношения к вам хаупта Лафейсона. Как видно, он решил не наказывать вас, потому что хочет поскорее увидеть в палате Локи. Но когда-нибудь он перестанет в вас нуждаться. — Хельблинди покачал головой и вздохнул. — Надеюсь, вы меня поняли.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — спросил Тор, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

— Вы кажетесь ценным приобретением для команды, глупо будет вас потерять только потому, что никто не объяснил вам правил выживания в “Йотунхейме”.

Странные, мягко говоря, в “Йотунхейме” царили порядки. Но это их дело — Тор не собирался здесь надолго задерживаться. Как только Локи очнётся, он подаст рапорт о переводе отсюда куда угодно, хоть добровольцем покорять одну из новых колоний. Разговор с Лафейсоном убедил его в двух вещах. Первое, Локи рано или поздно выздоровеет. Второе, Лафейсон от себя Локи ни за что не отпустит — ни к Пеплу и Пламени, ни к другому мужчине, никогда и никуда. А наблюдать за тем, как Лафейсоны счастливо живут вместе — увольте. Уж лучше золотые браслеты и первая линия фронта. 

Он просто сделает, что должен для Локи — остальное не его печаль. Сжав зубы, Тор развернулся и пошёл к выходу. 

— Мне надо представиться командиру базы, — сказал он, спускаясь по трапу. — Куда тут идти? — Вопрос немаловажный в мире, чей вид скрывали густые сумерки с редкими проблесками фонарей, освещавших склады у лётного поля.

Хельблинди фыркнул.

— Хаупт Лафейсон будет крайне удивлён, если вы явитесь к нему с докладом о прибытии. 

Тор запнулся, сходя с последней ступеньки, и едва удержал равновесие. Но удивление быстро ушло, ведь должность командующего базой Лафейсону подходила наилучшим образом, объясняла и замашки непререкаемого божка, и методы достижения целей.

— Я отведу вас в вашу комнату, потом — в лазарет, — сказал Хельблинди и махнул рукой: — Идите за мной, Одинсон. Тут недалеко.

*

Тор закинул рюкзак с вещами в шкаф и умыл лицо в прилегающей к выделенной ему комнате небольшой ванной. Несколько мгновений он вглядывался в собственные черты, пытался понять, насколько изменился за минувшие годы и каким его увидит Локи. Тор причесался, одёрнул китель, вновь взглянул на себя в зеркало... и задумался о Локи, лежащем на больничной койке. Четыре недели — и никаких изменений, и не факт, что сегодняшний вечер их принесёт. Может, Локи давно забыл его, может, ни имени, ни голоса не узнает, даже если услышит, что ему говорят. А он тут думает о том, что в парикмахерскую давно не ходил, идиот ненормальный.

На выходе из ванной Тор едва не сломал дверную ручку. 

— Не до ужина, — ответил он на предложение Хельблинди. Взъерошив волосы и ещё раз одёрнув китель, спросил: — Идём?

Как добрались до госпиталя, Тор не запомнил. Лабиринт пустых коридоров и лестниц, охрана — в разы больше, чем на корабле, и всё это виделось смутно, урывками, как если бы Тор шёл, напившись до зелёных чертей.

Наконец Хельблинди остановился.

— Ну, я туда не пойду. А вам удачи.

Он будто бы нервничал, и на миг Тор задумался почему, но, как и прочие его мысли, эта в голове не задержалась. 

— Спасибо за всё.

Тот кивнул и, не говоря больше ни слова, торопливо зашагал по коридору в сторону, откуда они только что пришли. 

Белая пластиковая дверь была закрыта. Тор внимательно оглядел её всю, запомнил номер, отметил несколько царапин ближе к полу — дверь как дверь, таких миллионы. Но приблизиться к ней, нажать на ручку — понадобилось собрать всё мужество, чтобы это сделать. 

Тор не отличался излишней религиозностью, и, попадая в переделки, обычно ругался на чём свет. Но сейчас, переступая порог, он призывал им с Локи на помощь и Пепел, и Пламя, и всех древних богов, имена которых помнил.

Бесконечную ленту мыслей в голове как отрезало, стоило попасть в царство приглушённого света, запаха лекарств и моющих средств, писка многочисленных приборов.

Единственная кровать стояла в центре просторной палаты. Укрытое простынёй тело больного загораживало медицинское оборудование — его здесь было столько, сколько Тор в жизни не видел.

Он шумно вдохнул, сделал шаг, другой, и ноги понесли его сами. Остановился он уже у постели.

Перед ним лежал Локи. Да, он несомненно. Тот же нос, рот, подбородок и скулы — и кожа, будто вымазанная синей краской. Сумасшедший художник смешал цвета от светлой лазури до индиго, изрисовал лоб и щёки, будто воссоздавал узор на морозном стекле. Когда мечущийся взгляд зацепился за торчащие у линии роста волос небольшие наросты — “Рога, боги, это рога!” — Тору впервые в жизни стало откровенно нехорошо.

— Садись, Одинсон, — раздался позади знакомый густой голос.

Тор послушался Лафейсона беспрекословно и буквально рухнул на стоящий поблизости стул.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Тор наблюдал за тем, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудь, прикрытая простынёй, и пытался поверить тому, что видел. Его взгляд метался по синему лицу, ловил дрожь ресниц и прикипал к приоткрытым губам.

Наконец он шумно выдохнул: поиски завершились, Локи правда нашёлся. Да, Тор собственными глазами видел фотографию, слушал рассказы о Локи, подписывал документы и летел сюда, но до конца поверил только сейчас. Неуловимый Локи лежал перед ним — настоящий, живой, протяни руку и коснёшься. 

Вспомнилось: Локи всегда спал так тихо, спокойно. Но хватало одного поцелуя, чтобы его разбудить...

— Осторожно, — предупредил Лафейсон, но слишком поздно: Тор уже успел взять Локи за руку.

Ладонь обожгло, как огнём. Тор вскочил на ноги.

— Что это? — спросил он, тряся рукой.

С удобством расположившийся в кресле у окна, Лафейсон бесстрастно ответил: 

— Таким его доставили на базу: с пигментированной кожей, костными разрастаниями и изменённой иммунной системой. В ответ на тепловое раздражение его кожа мгновенно выделяет пот с изрядным содержанием органических кислот... Тебе стоит вымыть руки специальным раствором, если не хочешь заработать ожог. Ванная там.

Небольшая передышка пошла Тору на пользу: в голове прояснилось, и теперь он знал, как и что говорить. Первое, что он сказал, вернувшись в палату:

— Оставьте нас наедине. Пожалуйста.

Лафейсон покачал головой.

— Послушайте, — попробовал Тор ещё раз. — Я хочу поговорить с ним — всего лишь поговорить. Я не сделаю ничего, что причинило бы ему вред, обещаю.

— Нет.

— То, что я хочу Локи сказать, вас никоим образом не касается.

Лафейсон приподнял брови и поинтересовался с издевательской ухмылкой:

— Правда?

Тор набрал воздуха в грудь, кулаки сами собой сжались.

— Это касается только Локи и меня.

Лафейсон встал.

— Послушай, щенок. Ты что же думаешь, что сможешь указывать мне? Мне? Ты, Одинсон... 

Тор шагнул вперёд, слыша в полном ненависти и презрения голосе ясный и понятный вызов. Лафейсон сощурил глаза, поднял руку; на запястье угрожающе блеснуло червлёное золото усиленных браслетов. Тор замер: на его запястьях не было ничего, кроме напульсников. А выходить с голыми руками против высшего мага — самоубийство, это он пока сознавал.

Раздавшийся от кровати резкий писк какого-то прибора заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Лафейсон отреагировал первым: бросился к Локи. Тор тоже подошёл, но не увидел никаких изменений. Локи всё так же спал, закрыв глаза и слегка приоткрыв синие губы.

— Он нас услышал, — сказал Лафейсон, отрываясь от изучения показателей продолжающего громко пищать прибора. — Ну же, Одинсон, говори. Говори с ним, придурок.

У Тора дёрнулся уголок рта.

— Локи, — сказал он, наклоняясь над спящим. — Это я, твой Тор. 

Прибор запищал веселей, и Тор криво усмехнулся.

— Я нашёл тебя, слышишь, любимый? — Как же ему не хватало сейчас возможности прикоснуться. — Слышишь меня, любовь моя?

Лафейсон что-то раздражённо проворчал, но Тор не остановился. Теперь он хотел, чтобы свидетелем его признаний стал не только Локи.

— Я так долго искал тебя. Все эти годы. Никогда не забывал, надеялся на новую встречу. Слышишь меня, Локи? — Тор не вытерпел, сжал слегка руку Локи, и продолжил говорить, превозмогая боль: — Люблю тебя, слышишь? 

— Говори, ещё говори! — требовал Лафейсон, едва не пританцовывающий у безумствующего прибора.

— Ты простил меня? — спросил Тор и сжал ладонь Локи сильнее. — Если не простил, то прости. Нет и не было у меня ничего с Сифом, ты зря тогда взревновал. Я люблю только тебя, всегда любил и буду любить, слышишь?

Тор замолчал, переводя дыхание, а потом позвал:

— Ну же, Локи, ответь мне.

Прибор яростно запищал, но даже ресницы Локи не дрогнули.

Лафейсон склонился над ним:

— Локи, проснись. Ну проснись же.

Тор звал Локи ещё несколько минут, а затем выпустил его руку — сил терпеть боль не осталось. В ванной он обработал сожжённую кожу раствором, наскоро замотал ладонь нашедшимся в аптечке бинтом. 

Лафейсон сидел на стуле у изголовья кровати. Он гладил лицо Локи и, склонившись, что-то говорил едва слышно. Вот только прибор больше не пищал, как безумный.

Тор подошёл ближе, скользнул кончиками пальцев по тонкой ткани простыни — прибор тут же защёлкал живей.

— Та-а-ак, — сказал Лафейсон, поднимаясь на ноги. Взглядом, которым он пригвоздил лежащую на колене Локи руку Тора, можно было дыру прожечь, но молчание — безмолвное позволение продолжать — впечатлило сильнее.

— Локи, — позвал Тор, вглядываясь в лицо спящего. — Ты слышишь меня? — Здоровой ладонью он неторопливо приласкал бедро через ткань.

Видимой реакции — ноль, но прибор отреагировал однозначно.

— Одинсон, остаёшься здесь. Хочешь, сказки ему рассказывай, хочешь, в массажиста играй, но подними его, — Лафейсон говорил спокойно, хотя по лицу было видно, как трещит и крошится его гордость. Он ещё несколько мгновений смотрел Тору в глаза, а затем вышел, едва не сорвав дверь с петель.

Тор подошёл к Локи ближе, присел на освободившийся стул.

— Ты слышишь меня? — спросил он мягко и провёл кончиками пальцев по простыне на груди, задел твёрдый сосок. — Локи, поговори со мной, Локи.

Прибор весело запищал.

*

Свой первый день в школе Тор начал с драки. Двое школьников постарше обижали такого же, как и он, новичка — невысокого худого мальчишку. Тор не смог пройти мимо, разогнал драчунов и получил от спасённого портфелем по голове: “А нечего лезть, куда не просили”. Так началась их с Локи дружба. Может, и разошлись бы каждый в свою сторону, но когда, представляясь, оба назвали одну и ту же не самую распространённую на Кенноре фамилию, их судьба была решена.

Тор какое-то время даже надеялся, что ему повезло встретить брата, но если и существовали более непохожие друг на друга мальчишки, так это были они с Локи. Они разнились во всём. Локи — в младшей школе совсем невысокий (он вытянулся в последний перед поступлением в лётное училище год), темноволосый, с тонкими чертами лица, острым умом, любознательный без всякой меры, телом — клинок, а не молот; и Тор, который уже в те годы далеко опережал сверстников ростом, крепостью мускулов и уверенностью в себе. Вместе же они стали силой, которую нельзя не замечать. И пусть Тор не помнил ни одного дня, когда б они не ругались — их дружбу проверило время и множество испытаний. Локи стал ему больше, чем братом.

Им удалось записаться в один класс и поселиться в одну комнату в общежитии. Тор был общителен и легко заводил друзей, Локи, с его ершистостью и любовью к жалящим шуткам, с той же лёгкостью приобретал неприятелей. Многие спрашивали у Тора, что он в Локи нашёл, и ему ни разу толком не удалось ответить. Да и что тут объяснять? Локи был ему нужен. Без него не так ярко светило солнце и еда на тарелке приобретала пресный вкус, игры становились неинтересными, а победы в них радовали совсем не так, как когда Локи стоял в первом ряду зрителей или бился рядом, плечом к плечу.

Лет с десяти их дразнили сладкой парочкой. Тор не раз чесал кулаки об излишне смешливые физиономии одноклассников, но втайне гордился тем, с кем его связала людская молва. Локи с самого детства был красавчиком хоть куда.

Лет с четырнадцати за ними обоими начали бегать. Локи всех отшивал — тем, кто не понимал по-хорошему, Тор объяснял по-плохому. Самому Тору говорить нет приходилось намного реже: вариант объяснений по-плохому от Локи так впечатлил всех, что желающих конкурировать с “этим бешеным” не осталось.

Впервые они поцеловались, когда вокруг уже лет пять болтали, что у сладкой парочки Одинсонов давно всё по-взрослому.

Память о том поцелуе Тор хранил до сих пор, как самый светлый, самый радостный, самый счастливый миг своей жизни. 

Подходя к сидящему, обложившись учебниками, Локи, Тор был готов к любой реакции — вернее, ждал ту единственную, которую привык видеть от Локи на поползновения других. Тор нервничал, потел, его слегка мутило, но отступать он больше не мог: никаких сил не осталось жить в одной комнате с Локи и не сметь к нему прикоснуться. Речь он репетировал несколько дней и всё же в последний миг решил позволения не спрашивать: всё равно по морде получать — так пусть уж будет за дело. Но даже непосредственно к делу приступить никак не получалось: сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди и ноги стыдно дрожали. Он топтался на месте и не знал, куда деть руки, и куда себя деть, и уже больше поцелуя мечтал приложиться лбом о ближайшую стену. 

Он бы точно сбежал, но тут Локи, не поднимая глаз от учебника, пробормотал:

— Тор, тебе чего? Отойди, свет загораживаешь.

Тор ответить не смог — горло перехватило. Он стоял и хватал ртом воздух, как выпрыгнувшая на берег глупая рыба, когда Локи наконец поднял глаза — пронзительно бирюзовые в электрическом свете.

Тор думал услышать одну из привычных подколок, но Локи почему-то молчал. Они долго смотрели друг на друга: Тор всё открывал рот, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-то, а Локи сидел, вообще не шевелясь, будто в статую обратился. На его щеках родился и разросся до багряного цвета румянец, когда до Тора дошло, что по морде он вряд ли получит. Наверное. Не наверняка.

Он шагнул вперёд, всё ещё опасаясь отказа, но когда руки легли на плечи Локи и тот потянулся всем телом навстречу, страх лопнул, как мыльный пузырь.

Это был чемпион чемпионов самых неловких поцелуев на свете. Для начала, торопясь, они столкнулись зубами, но, несмотря на боль, никто не стал отступать. Потом слепо тыкались друг в друга носами — пока Тор, взревев от досады и нестерпимой жажды, не обхватил лицо Локи ладонями. Но добытое преимущество не помогло — тело окатил жар смущения, и Тор запечатлел на приоткрывшихся навстречу губах детский поцелуй. Его словно ударом тока закоротило — тело стало как не своё. Так он и стоял, дурак дураком, пока Локи не прошептал: “Ну же, Тор, приоткрой рот”. А уж с этой секунды всё пошло, как надо, и длилось то ли вечность, то ли минуту, но опомнился Тор, уже лежа на кровати Локи, с углом учебника, таранящим зад, и со спермой в трусах. Опозорился на все сто — но лежащий на нём Локи в тот миг как раз кончил и обмяк, уткнувшись носом Тору в плечо, так что позор и обжигающее удовольствие они разделили, как привыкли, всё и всегда делить на двоих.

Стыдно вспомнить. Но как же хочется вернуться в те времена, вновь коснуться лба задыхающегося Локи, обвести чёткую линию брови и прошептать:

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь?

Больше хочется только одного — чтобы Локи очнулся и ответил так же, как и тогда: 

— Да, и я тебя тоже.

*

— А помнишь?.. — Тор закашлялся. — Извини, я схожу попью. Не вздумай тут засыпать без меня.

Прибор отреагировал участившимся писком.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял: ты не заснёшь.

Тор встал, потянулся всем телом — мышцы страшно затекли без движения — и пошёл в ванную. Открывая дверь, он оглянулся на Локи — тот лежал как лежал: ни в выражении синего лица, ни в положении тела за минувшие часы ничего не изменилось. Несколько мгновений Тор медлил, хотя думать, что стоит отвести взгляд и Локи исчезнет, было в высшей степени глупо. 

Вернувшись, он подтянул стул поближе и, сев, сжал руку Локи через простыню.

— Нам с тобой надо ещё кое-что обсудить. Кое-что важное. И я по самые гланды надеюсь, что ты меня слышишь, и мне не нужно будет это второй раз повторять, когда ты очнёшься.

Тор бросил взгляд на пищащий прибор — звук шёл ровный, размеренный, словно Локи сказанное совсем не взволновало. В отличие от Локи, Тор себя спокойным не чувствовал.

— Ты такой упрямый. Вбил что себе в голову — не переубедить. Но поверь, у меня правда ничего не было с Сифом. То, что ты видел, это недоразумение. А то, что Сиф тебе рассказал о нас с ним — полное вранье.

Тор чуть крепче сжал руку Локи.

— Я теперь знаю, что он тебе тогда наговорил. Как доставал тебя выдумками и пытался нас поссорить. Теперь я это знаю. Он всё врал, это правда, поверь. Я никогда его даже пальцем не касался... ну то есть я его, конечно, поцеловал, но это совсем не то, что ты думаешь... что ты тогда подумал.

Если бы Локи смотрел ему прямо в лицо, Тор, видно, не смог бы выдавить из себя ни слова. Но Локи спал: не язвил, не подначивал острыми словами, не приподнимал брови и не делал вид, что ему всё это давно безразлично. Локи спал — только пищащий прибор бесновался.

— Он хотел меня, это правда. Но я его — нет. Я был тебе верен.

Даже для Тора объяснения казались детским лепетом — но, боги, они все тогда были детьми. Будущие выпускники лётного училища — великовозрастные, но всё-таки ещё дети, не осознававшие до конца силу собственных и чужих чувств.

— Он сказал, что влюблён в Огуна, что обратить на себя внимание у него не получается, что он уже всё перепробовал — ничего не помогает. Он попросил у меня всего один поцелуй — так чтобы Огун увидел, чтобы вызвать ревность. Я решил, что помогу — ну что тут такого, помочь друзьям, ведь это понарошку, это вообще не имеет значения. Я не подумал, что это увидишь ты. 

Тор опустил голову. Перед глазами предстал Локи, глядящий на него с такой обидой, такой смертельной, страшной обидой — и Сиф, в то мгновение ещё не понимающий, сход какой лавины вызвал глупой игрой. 

Во всех подробностях Тор помнил, как Сиф обернулся к Локи, как с улыбкой откинул золотистую прядь волос с миловидного лица и сказал:

— Ну вот, что я тебе и говорил, Тор — мой любовник.

И в лице Локи что-то изменилось. Что-то едва уловимое, маловажное — как первая трещина в дамбе. А потом он вскинул руки — разумеется, без браслетов, только в напульсниках, ведь они только учились, и это был такой отчаянный жест, такая бессильная, бестолковая угроза. И Сиф вновь расплылся в улыбке. Дамбу прорвало в один миг: лицо Локи исказила дикая ярость, и магический вихрь пронёсся мимо Тора. 

Золотистые волосы Сифа вспыхнули факелом, загорелось его лицо, и Тор попытался сбить пламя, но не получалось. Только подбежавшему преподавателю удалось освободить Сифа от стихийного заклинания Локи.

Когда Локи уводили, Сиф ещё кричал, воняло палёной кожей, и Тор рвался из рук друзей, но всё, что ему удалось — это, извернувшись, увидеть марширующих в два ряда старшекурсников. Спинами они загораживали подконвойного, но гордую осанку и высоко поднятую голову Локи Тор всё же разглядел. Он орал во всю мощь лёгких, но Локи так и не оглянулся на крик...

— Не знаю, важно ли это для тебя, но всё-таки скажу. Ты очень сильный маг, и то, как проявилась твоя сила — ну, так бывает, мне говорили. Ты имел право на злость, имел право проклясть — у миллионов бы ничего не получилось, а у тебя... ну ты же Локи Одинсон, ты можешь всё. Сиф... он простил тебя. И просил у меня прощения. Мы дружим и... В общем, ничего между нами не было, никогда. Ты будешь смеяться, но он, кажется, и правда влюблён в Огуна. Вот такие дела.

Тор встал, принялся шагать по палате. Прибор пищал без умолку.

— Если бы ты знал, как я жалею, что всё так случилось. Представляешь, когда сказали, что тебя оправдали и отпустили, и вернули право доучиться на лётчика, а ты так и не вернулся ко мне... Они говорили, я спятил. — Тор подошёл к кровати Локи, наклонился над его лицом. — Я думал, что уже никогда не увижу тебя.

Приоткрытые губы манили, их синий цвет Тор едва замечал.

— Ты вернулся, любимый. Теперь ты со мной, любовь моя.

Дикая боль обожгла губы, по подбородку потекло тёплое-липкое. Но когда Тор отстранился, Локи всё так же спал.

*

За окном ещё было темно, когда отворилась дверь, и в палату вошёл медбрат. Если он и удивился, увидев Тора у постели Локи, то никак этого не показал. Поздоровавшись, он скрылся в ванной.

— Выйдите, хаупт, — услышал зевающий Тор. — Освободите палату, пациент нуждается в гигиенических процедурах.

Надо ли говорить, что Тор никуда не ушёл. Никакие уговоры не смогли бы сдвинуть его с места. В конце концов парень понял, что старается зря.

— Тогда хотя бы не мешайте. Посидите вон там, хаупт.

В кресло Лафейсона Тор садиться не стал. Излишней почтительностью он не страдал, зато боялся, что стоит устроиться с комфортом, и сон будет уже не прогнать. Не так и сильно после бессонной ночи он, кстати, хотел спать, но накопившаяся усталость сделала его вялым, и Тор, бездумно наблюдая, как надевший тонкие латексные перчатки медбрат обхаживает Локи, замечтался о кофе. Сейчас бы чашку, две или даже три... а может, и не одной — медбрат делал своё дело, и открывшееся глазам зрелище взбодрило без всяких стимуляторов.

Медбрат откинул простыню с тела Локи, обнажив его до талии, и взял в руки влажную губку — Тор и не заметил, как ноги принесли его к самой кровати, а глаза прикипели к голой груди. В юности излишне тонкий, с годами Локи набрал-таки мышечную массу и теперь, несмотря на синий цвет и хаос будто бы морозных узоров на коже, выглядел больше чем горячо. Плавные линии гладких мышц, манящие, взгляд не отвести, соски, сложная вязь татуировок, открывающая глазам, умеющим читать, славный путь кеннорийского воина — Тор разрывался от желания рассмотреть всё и сразу.

Оказывается, Локи всё же окончил лётную школу — точно такие же завитки Тор многократно видел в зеркале, когда брился. Но помимо умений лётчика и полного комплекта наград — точь-в-точь как у Тора, — на груди Локи были вытатуированы и другие узоры. Сосредоточившись, Тор опознал эмблемы внешнего космоса, разведки и магии без браслетов, и остались ещё знаки без расшифровки. 

У Тора словно открылись другие глаза: перед ним лежал не только бывший любовник, так и не ставший мужем, но и воин, потеря которого для Кеннора могла быть невосполнимой. А также сильный отлично тренированный мужчина, который не раз ходил по острой грани между жизнью и смертью.

Вид сети старых шрамов на правом боку подсказал: “Я мог его потерять...”

Усилившийся писк прибора вырвал Тора из смутного видения, в котором они с Локи сидели бок о бок, пили пиво, говорили о прожитом, и все опасности остались далеко позади.

Тор оглянулся проверить, что вызвало беспокойство Локи, и только военная выучка помогла ему остаться на месте и не натворить дел.

Губкой, смоченной в слегка пенящемся растворе, медбрат обвёл обнажённые бёдра и низ живота, приподнял член и обработал его — быстро, но аккуратно, так чтобы не сдвинуть катетер. Заметив взгляд Тора, он мельком улыбнулся:

— Не беспокойтесь, хаупт, это не больно.

Выглядящая толстой и жёсткой трубка, засунутая в центр самого нежного органа мужского тела — и это не больно? Тор представил ощущения и покачал головой. 

Он долго не мог отвести взгляд от безвольно лежащего на левом бедре члена и идущей от него трубки. До этой самой минуты он видел перед собой спящего Локи — да, тот никак не мог прийти в себя, однако, в целом, если не обращать внимания на синеву кожи и рога, выглядел здоровым и крепким. Но стать свидетелем беспомощности настолько интимного свойства — это било под дых.

Тору стало трудно дышать.

— Одинсон, что ты здесь делаешь так рано? — Лафейсон рванул его за руку, развернул к себе. — Или так поздно? — нахмурившись ещё больше, уточнил он. — Ты что, всю ночь здесь проторчал?

— Вы же сами сказали здесь оставаться, — Тор мог бы высказаться и грубей — не захотел. Они все тут плыли в одной лодке, и неважно, что Лафейсон барахтался в этом уже целый месяц и, очевидно, осатанел от усталости и беспокойства, а Тор к нему только-только присоединился. От того, что они станут грызться как кошка с собакой, Локи лучше не станет.

Лафейсон, очевидно, думал примерно о том же.

— Вали-ка отсюда, Одинсон. Проспись, поешь и возвращайся. Локи ты, конечно, не разбудил, но динамика есть. Чем Пламя и Пепел не шутят, может ещё... — Он махнул рукой, повернул голову к Локи — полностью обнажённому стараниями медбрата, — и светлые шрамы на побагровевшем лице стали много заметнее. — Одинсон, вон отсюда! Вон!

— Прошу прощения, хаупт Лафейсон, но я не знаю, куда мне идти. Не помню дорогу.

Лафейсон зло прищурился.

— Дай мне ключ.

Тор обшарил и китель, и брюки, пока искал выданный ему накануне Хельблинди ключ с небольшим брелком. Стараясь не ухмыльнуться, протянул Лафейсону найденное. Тому и правда не стоило строить из себя умника — брелок был девственно чист с обеих сторон.

М-м-м... ну или Тору стоило включить мозги. Лафейсон нажал на слегка выдающуюся на корпусе брелка кнопку, и на пластике появился номер жилого блока и комнаты.

— А теперь вали, Одинсон.

— Есть, хаупт Лафейсон.

Уходя, Тор бросил последний взгляд на Локи. Полностью обнажённый, тот ослеплял красотой и пугал синевой кожи и абсолютной беспомощностью.

*

Тор снял китель и бросил его на постель, расстегнул рубашку и брюки. Когда стягивал майку — рука зацепилась за цепочку с жетоном. Стальная пластина соприкоснулась с кольцом, негромкое бряцание вызвало запрятанные далеко воспоминания.

Он купил обручальное кольцо, уже потеряв Локи, но надеясь на скорую встречу. Врач в санатории не возражал. Тору вообще предпочитали не перечить — так исцеление, по мнению психологов, продвигалось быстрее и эффективнее. Так что когда он попросил позволение посетить ювелирный магазин, ему пошли навстречу. Не сразу — путешествие стало наградой за идеальное поведение в течение месяца и приличные результаты надоевших тестов. У Тора появилась ещё одна цель, помимо мучительно необходимой увидеть Локи, и это помогло держать себя в руках все безумно тягучие дни до обещанной поездки к ювелиру.

Лечащий врач и крепкий санитар, выглядящий как телохранитель, не отходили от Тора ни на шаг. Неудивительно, что продавец в магазине ошибся и протянул померить кольцо врачу — совсем молоденькому ещё, вчерашнему выпускнику медицинской академии и, как говорили, гению в своём деле. 

Тор помнил, как под настороженными взглядами врача и санитара, выхватил кольцо из рук продавца. 

— Не нужно примерки. — Не тому, кто сотни раз целовал и облизывал тонкие длинные пальцы, было ошибиться с размером — это кольцо подошло бы Локи идеально, если бы, конечно, тот согласился его принять. 

Тор надел тонкий золотой ободок на цепочку с армейским жетоном и спрятал у сердца, прежде чем продавец успел возразить. Холодный металл отогрелся и перестал чувствоваться, нить, связывающая их с Локи, стала прочнее и крепче, и сжатая пружина, которую Тор чувствовал в себе ежесекундно, значительно расслабилась.

За покупку заплатил врач: “Не беспокойтесь о деньгах, его стоимость войдёт в общую сумму платы за лечение”.

При выписке Тор видел счета: отец, до тех пор не проявлявший большого интереса к судьбе родившегося бесплодным сына, мало того, что, надавив, организовал его перевод из военной психушки в частный санаторий, но и согласился заплатить за лечение столько, что хватило бы купить тысячи обручальных колец. Только пять лет назад Тор скопил денег достаточно, чтобы вернуть долг, возврата которого никто не требовал. Отец, владеющий заводами по производству оружия на Кенноре, ни в какую не хотел брать его деньги — пришлось договариваться о личной встрече, лететь на Кеннор и объяснять, что это не отцу, это самому Тору нужно. К тому времени он, имеющий неприятную запись в личном деле, провёл столько часов в кресле психологов всех мастей, что с лёгкостью сумел облечь мысли в правильные слова. 

Тор несколько минут стоял в центре комнаты, сжимая висящее на цепочке кольцо в кулаке.

Кольцо Лафейсона Локи не носил, а это ведь о чём-то говорило. По мнению Тора — о многом. И пусть все врачи, с которыми ему довелось иметь дело, называли его мечты навязчивыми идеями, Тор не мог не мечтать о том миге, когда наденет на палец Локи кольцо. Он кожей чувствовал священное пламя, омывающее их обручальные кольца и благословляющее союз. Если... когда Локи скажет да, Тор его больше от себя никуда не отпустит.

То, что пока Локи не мог ничего сказать, а Лафейсон носил гордое звание мужа, на уверенность Тора, что всё будет по его, никак не влияло. Они с Локи были предназначены друг другу судьбой. Их могло разводить в стороны, бросать в разные части вселенной, между ними могли становиться люди, события, время и расстояние, но вместе им быть суждено. Тор в это верил больше, чем в Пепел и Пламя. С этой верой он ложился, и с ней же вставал, и был готов наизнанку вывернуться, но заставить мечту наконец воплотиться в реальность.

В душе он включил тёплую воду, смыл первую грязь и положил руку на твердеющий член. Много времени ему не потребовалось — закрыв глаза, он соединял то, что видел сегодня, и свято хранимую память, возвращая ставшему совсем взрослым Локи его светлую гладкую кожу, незабываемый запах и вкус. Тор двигал ладонью всё быстрее и быстрее, запрокинув голову, мысленно целовал Локи от макушки до пяток, и задыхался от нежности и желания. Шум барабанящей о душевую кабину воды смешался со стуком крови в ушах, с губ сорвался низкий стон и заветное имя.

Тор содрогнулся всем телом, кончая, и сполз по пластиковой стене вниз. Вторая волна пришла, когда он уже стоял на коленях. От пара, воды и мучительно глубокого наслаждения Тор едва не потерял сознание. Его повело, он упёрся рукой в скользкий пол, голова свесилась, отросшие волосы, омытые потоками воды, сплошной завесой загородили глаза от яркого света. Тор всем телом дрожал, как пойманный в ловушку дикий зверь, переживая долгое эхо оргазма. А когда наконец смог встать на ноги, то в его голове уже зрел план, по которому Локи полагалось непременно очнуться.

Тор небрежно вытерся и бросил полотенце на пол. Живот ныл, требуя ужин, завтрак и добавки побольше, но накопившаяся усталость и пережитое наслаждение добрались до Тора первыми. Рухнув лицом на постель, он заснул, даже не прикрывшись.

А когда проснулся, то план спасения Локи оформился в чёткую и внятную последовательность действий: иди, делай и побеждай. Чем Тор и собирался заняться, для начала заставив замолчать громко бурчащий желудок.

*

От нетерпения увидеть закрывающуюся за Лафейсоном дверь Тор уже готов был лезть на стену. Но время шло, за окном совсем потемнело, а Лафейсон упорно сидел в кресле, читал документы и слушал оживлённый писк прибора и всё то, что Тор говорил неподвижному Локи. Он что же, здесь решил заночевать? Вот же ревнивый придурок!

— Принесите мне ужин, — сказал Лафейсон в телефонную трубку. Потом взглянул на Тора и уточнил заказ: — Ужин на двоих.

...Ага, а ещё плед и удобную раскладушку. 

Тор только что зубами не скрежетал от понимания, что у Лафейсона есть все права, чтобы как захочется, так и поступать.

Когда принесли копчёную курицу с овощами и десерт, Тор едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы буркнуть спасибо.

— Не самая приятная у меня сегодня компания, — глубокомысленно заметил Лафейсон, поднимая бокал с красным вином (а не компотом, как у Тора) и улыбнулся, глядя в сторону кровати, — но что ради близкого человека не сделаешь. Даже разделишь пищу с Одинсоном. Как зла судьба... м-да.

Тор осторожно разжал зубы, прикусившие вилку. Он посчитал до трёх, потом до пяти, потом от двадцати до единицы, но раздражение и не думало утихать.

— Не понимаю, что вас не устраивает. В чём такой уж позор сидеть со мной за одним столом?

Лафейсон перестал ухмыляться. 

— Одинсон, какой же ты всё-таки сын своего отца, прямо копия. Бесишь.

— Вы его знаете? — спросил Тор.

— Знал. — Лафейсон с силой потёр ладонью изуродованные шрамами щёки. Его лицо стало угрюмым, взгляд потяжелел. Пальцы отбили по подлокотнику кресла воинственный мотив.

Тор передумал о чём-либо спрашивать. Яростно прожевал кусок курицы, неприязненно взглянул на морковь и, одним укусом прикончив пирожное, пошёл мыть руки в ванную.

Он уже вешал полотенце на крючок, когда раздался тихий звук открывающейся двери, а затем голос Хельблинди:

— Хаупт, звонят из центра.

— Так почему не перенаправили на мой телефон? — прозвучал раздражённый ответ.

— Звонок по закрытой линии.

Скрипнуло кресло, раздались тяжёлые шаги, хлопнула дверь.

Тор вышел из ванной, молясь про себя, чтобы тут не оказалось Хельблинди, но в палате, кроме Локи, не было ни души. На складном столике всё так же стояли подносы с едой, рубиново-красным мерцал недопитый бокал вина, на сидении кресла валялась скомканная салфетка.

Дверь скрипнула, и Тор вздрогнул всем телом, как пойманный на горячем вор.

— Немедленно уберите это отсюда, — скомандовал Тор вошедшим в палату молодым парням. От волнения в его голосе прорезалась угроза, зато и уборка закончилась молниеносно. 

Чтобы никто ему больше не помешал, Тор закрыл дверь изнутри на замок. Вернётся Лафейсон раньше — что ж, хоть будет шанс, что меньше увидит.

Когда Тор повернулся к кровати, его дыхание уже потяжелело. Ладони, которые он мыл с мылом вот только что, неприятно вспотели. Тор вытер их о брюки, взъерошил волосы — щёки окатило жаром. Боги, он вел себя, будто желторотый мальчишка, ни разу не державший в руках чужой член.

Разозлившись, Тор широким шагом подошёл к кровати, сорвал с Локи простыню. Кончики пальцев зависли на полволоска от синей кожи.

— Прости, я забыл, — с досадой прошептал Тор и кинулся в ванную. Там он нашёл коробку перчаток, ругаясь сквозь зубы, натянул пару на себя, и латекс каким-то чудом не порвался. 

На столике с аппаратом УЗИ Тор взял гель.

— Лучше это, чем ничего, — оправдался он перед Локи, возясь с упаковкой и не поднимая глаз выше тёмно-синих лодыжек.

Прибор возмущённо пищал.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Между прочим, я тоже не думал, что наш первый раз после долгой разлуки пройдёт вот так... — сказал Тор и, подняв глаза, согласился с Локи, что да, тому крайне не повезло иметь дело с кретином. Пришлось срывать с себя скользкие от геля перчатки, искать новую пару и осторожно, не дыша, вытаскивать катетер из члена. Он делал это первый раз в жизни, но справился: помогло заранее выпрошенное у медбрата руководство по уходу за обездвиженными больными. Когда Тор закончил, то утирал пот со лба и дышал, как после бурного секса. Швырнув катетер на пол, он отправился в ванную в третий раз — мыть дрожащие от пережитого волнения руки.

Это был самый странный секс в их жизни. У Тора не стоял, у Локи, понятное дело, тоже. Тор старательно оглаживал член Локи, перекатывал в ладони яички, пытался возбудить. Через пятнадцать минут бесплодных усилий пришлось признать: ничего не получится, план провалился. 

Тор подтащил стул ближе к кровати, сел и уткнулся лбом в край матраса. От бессилия хотелось завыть. И ведь сделанное от Лафейсона не утаишь — проклятый катетер! — а значит у них с Локи остались последние минуты наедине. Хельблинди что-то говорил про гауптвахту, но Тор не тешил себя иллюзиями: его убьют на дуэли, и дело с концом. Во всяком случае Тор именно так бы и поступил, если бы кто-то посмел вытворить подобное с его беспомощным мужем.

Прощаясь, Тор провёл всё ещё чуть влажным от геля пальцем по лицу Локи. Очертил упрямый подбородок, коснулся приоткрытых губ. Взглядом и пальцами приласкал нижнюю, потёр правый уголок рта. Вспомнилось, как Локи всегда нравились объятия после секса, ленивые касания и “детские” поцелуи. Он любил возиться в постели часами, ластился, будто кот, и сам дарил нежную ласку. Обоюдное возбуждение медленно росло, и сладкая прелюдия заканчивалась дикой яростной схваткой сошедшихся в единоборстве стихий. А затем приходило тягучее и томное послевкусие — с объятиями, ласками, невинными поцелуями, и всё повторялось сначала... Тор готов был правую руку отдать, только б вернуть утраченное.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он, “целуя” Локи руками. Огладил шею, пощекотал трогательную мочку уха, сжал в пальцах сосок.

Локи не ответил — но если уж умирать, то за дело.

Тор действовал всё смелее, всё откровеннее. Его руки исследовали торс Локи, изучали каждую выпуклость и изгиб. Тор целовал воздух у самого тела Локи, дышал его запахом и теплом. 

— Люблю тебя. — Как же приятно было это говорить. Прибор взволнованно пищал, и Тор верил: Локи его слышит.

— Ответь мне, любимый, — бормотал Тор, скользя влажной от геля ладонью по нежной коже между ног. Палец вошёл в расслабленное тело свободно, и Тор не сдержал жадный стон. Он хотел бы... но здесь негде, да и некогда было искать презервативы. Потому он добавил ещё один палец и размеренно задвигал запястьем.

— Только проснись, и я буду делать это часами.

Судя по неподвижности, Локи обещание не впечатлило.

Тор наклонился к его лицу и поцеловал воздух у приоткрытых губ, страстно мечтая о большем. 

Как ему пришло в голову забраться к Локи в кровать, Тор даже себе не мог объяснить. Но он это сделал — оседлал Локи, больше удерживая вес на своих коленях, чем опираясь на его бёдра. И вновь были воздушные поцелуи у обещающей кислотный ожог синей кожи, ласкающие движения защищённых латексом рук, взгляды — жадные, впитывающие ужас и красоту. И шёпот из признаний с рефреном: “Люблю”.

Тело Локи не отвечало на жаркие ласки, даже когда Тор оказался на грани исполнения позорного в его годы желания кончить в штаны. Ещё одно потирающееся о бёдра Локи движение, и скрипящая под двойным весом кровать опасно пошатнулась. Тор это едва почувствовал: не до того ему было. Кончая, он выгнулся всем телом назад — и полетел спиной на пол.

На его грудь свалилось тяжёлое-тёплое, на ноги — неподъёмная, с острыми краями сочленённых деталей кровать. Туда же, на пол, полетели подключённые к Локи приборы.

Ставший привычным писк постепенно угасал, пока окончательно не замолк. Стихло всё, кроме хрипов и сдавленных стонов.

Превозмогая боль, Тор открыл глаза. Лампы на потолке покачивались и расплывались, белый свет стремительно выцветал и темнел. Кто-то завозился рядом, кто-то грозно рычащий. Судя по горящим в сгущающейся тьме красной злобой глазам — адский зверь. 

Тор махнул рукой, пытаясь его отогнать и защитить Локи, но взорвавшаяся в голове боль опередила зверя, добила Тора первой.

*

В комнате, где Тор безвылазно торчал третьи сутки, окон не было, только дверь, усиленная металлом и запертая снаружи на крепкий замок. Ещё, судя по изредка доносящемуся шуму шагов и невнятным командам, под дверью снаружи постоянно стояла охрана. Какой парни получили приказ, Тор так и не понял. Чтобы он ни вытворял, они не реагировали, а ведь видели всё — в углу у самого потолка висела камера, красный датчик ни на секунду не гас.

К Тору заходили трижды в день — каждый раз командой из врача, пары бравых вояк и парнишки с подносом протёрто-паренной безвкусной еды. Разговаривал только врач, остальные упорно молчали. Врачи менялись, вопросы оставались одни и те же: не кружится ли голова, не двоится ли в глазах, не тошнит ли, болят ли места ушибов. На всё Тор говорил нет, а когда пытался спрашивать сам, то получал те же ответы. Нет, они не могут объяснить, как долго его будут держать взаперти в лазарете гауптвахты; нет, они не могут сказать, как себя чувствует хаупт Локи Лафейсон; нет, они не станут передавать ни пару слов, ни записку никому из Лафейсонов, особенно командующему базой — его категорически запрещено беспокоить.

На четвёртые сутки, когда перестало мутить, а голова — ныть, остатки терпения Тора закончились. До обеда он развлекал себя тем, что пытался выбить дверь. Охрана не реагировала, дверь — тоже, зато проведший полноценную тренировку Тор почувствовал себя более живым и здоровым, чем в дни молчаливого изучения трещин на потолке и сожалений о сделанном и не сделанном.

Он разделся до пояса и ополоснулся, воспользовавшись маленьким умывальником. Капли воды усеяли стены и пол, пара струек затекла за пояс форменных брюк, промочила бельё. Тор брезгливо поморщился: ему б сейчас в душ и смену одежды. 

— Послушайте, вы ведь врач, должны понимать, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Мне нужно помыться, — заговорил он, как только услышал за спиной щелчок замка и топот. 

Ответа он не получил. Это взбесило. Закончив вытирать волосы и швырнув мокрое полотенце в раковину, Тор резко повернулся. 

Его ожидал сюрприз в виде Хельблинди, возглавляющего команду вечных молчальников, в этот раз без врача.

— Мы можем спокойно поговорить, Одинсон? Вы будете вести себя адекватно?

— А вы? — пошёл в наступление Тор. — Это нормально, сунуть меня сюда без каких-либо объяснений? Пытать?

Хельблинди приподнял брови.

Тор так же молча ткнул пальцем на заставленный тарелками поднос. Милосердные боги, они опять принесли брокколи и желе.

— И вы не даёте мне привести себя в порядок, — он почесал колющийся подбородок. Волосы у него всегда росли быстро, ещё пара дней, и появится настоящая борода. — Я офицер кеннорийской армии, в конце концов! Нарушил — скажите что именно, буду отвечать. По уставу.

Хельблинди отпустил охрану, дождался, пока закроется дверь.

— Не надо наглеть, Одинсон. Мы оба знаем, по какой причине вы тут оказались... А я ведь вас предупреждал.

Тор досадливо отмахнулся.

— Лучше скажите, что с Локи. Он пострадал?

Тогда, в палате Локи, Тор несколько мгновений балансировал на грани потери сознания. Напавший на них демон — это ж надо, что привидится, когда трескаешься затылком о пол. Видение сияющих злобой алых глаз ещё дважды возвращалось Тору в кошмарах.

— Локи здоров, вернулся в строй. Хаупт Лафейсон чрезвычайно благодарен вам за помощь и, оценив всё сделанное вами, в качестве награды предлагает организовать для вас скорейший перевод из “Йотунхейма” туда, куда вы захотите. При желании вы сможете вернуться в “Асгард”, нужно лишь подписать соответствующее прошение.

Тор шумно вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Так он правда очнулся? Он хорошо себя чувствует?

— Да. И ещё раз да, — недовольно ответил Хельблинди. 

Тор беспокойно заходил по комнате, потом присел на кровать.

— Тогда что я здесь делаю? И когда смогу увидеть Локи?

Хельблинди покачал головой.

— Слушайте, Одинсон. Вы что, совсем не умеете читать между строк? Хаупт Лафейсон вас убьёт, если вы вздумаете ещё раз приблизиться к Локи. Он в такой ярости, что вас пришлось от него прятать. Вам нужно как можно скорей убираться отсюда.

— С чего вдруг? — Тор скрестил руки на груди.

— Не притворяйтесь! Он видел запись. И я тоже видел.

Ох ты ж!

— Там были камеры? — Он посмотрел Хельблинди прямо в глаза.

— Разумеется. Несколько камер, направленных непосредственно на кровать Локи, как дополнительная возможность отследить изменения, происходящие с его телом.

Тор задумчиво съел несколько соцветий брокколи.

— Я хочу увидеться с Локи.

— Вы не понимаете, да? — Хельблинди повысил голос, лицо у него совсем раскраснелось. — Он не хочет вас видеть. По той же причине. Он не хочет убить того, благодаря кому пришёл в себя. 

Тор даже не успел ничего спросить.

— Он тоже видел запись. И она его не оставила равнодушным.

Хельблинди выдавал информацию в час по чайной ложке, что неимоверно раздражало. Разве нельзя сказать всё и сразу, и быть при этом последовательным и конкретным, без игр и намёков?

— Он потерял контроль над магией. Спалил полкабинета хаупта Лафейсона, включая его рабочий компьютер и единственную копию записей с камер наблюдения.

— Вот как, — протянул Тор.

— Именно так.

Отодвинув от себя поднос с едой, Тор встал и потянулся за кителем, висящим на спинке привинченного к полу металлического стула.

— Несите бумаги и показывайте, где подписать. 

— Так куда вы хотите отправиться служить?

Тор накинул на себя мятую рубашку.

— В “Асгард”, разумеется, — сказал он равнодушно и принялся дальше возиться с маленькими вёрткими пуговицами.

*

Они действительно хотели поскорей избавиться от него: когда прибыл самолёт из “Асгарда”, то отвратительный привкус брокколи всё ещё чувствовался на языке. Время, прошедшее после ухода Хельблинди, Тор провёл в мыслях о Локи. То сидел, то лежал, но чаще метался от стены до стены. 

Им даже не позволят увидеться. А потом — Тор знал точно — никто не пустит его в “Йотунхейм”. Ладно прежде, когда встреча с Локи оставалась только мечтой. Но сейчас — как жить, помня о не случившемся разговоре и том, что здесь недавно произошло. Как он сможет отпустить Локи, не сделав даже попытки всё между ними исправить?

Он всё сильнее злился, руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, шаги стали стремительными, а небольшая комната, где его держали, окончательно превратилась в душную клетку.

— Эй, — Тор стукнул кулаком в дверь, — позовите Хельблинди. Скажите, я передумал, тут остаюсь.

К асгардскому “Бифрёсту” его вели под конвоем, заковав руки в путы. 

— Хаупт Одинсон, вы же не заставите нас себя нести? — укоризненно сказал присоединившийся к охране Хельблинди. 

Тор ответил — и магические путы закрыли его рот на замок.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, Одинсон, — услышал Тор на подходе к самолёту, — но и вы поймите: если хаупт Лафейсон исполнит свою угрозу, то Кеннор потеряет двух прекрасных воинов, а я лично — начальника, которого уважаю. Это не нужно никому... и вашим друзьям в том числе.

Он увидел стоящих у трапа Вольштагга и Фандрала, в проёме двери тёмной тенью застыл Огун, в иллюминатор выглядывал Сиф. Но больше, чем присутствие команды, Тора поразил неспешно идущий навстречу командор Слейпнир.

— Ну и навели вы шороху, Одинсон, — ещё издалека начал тот с добродушной улыбкой. — Знали б вы, сколько кеннорийцев, и каких кеннорийцев, хотят, чтобы вы поскорее вернулись к прежнему месту службы. Меня, как мальчишку, отрядили сюда, чтобы вас непременно забрать. А тут, смотрю, горят желанием вас отдать — вот уж удача, — он легко рассмеялся и повернул голову к вытянувшемуся в струнку Хельблинди. — Проводите меня к командующему базой, — прозвучало довольно сухо. Повысив голос, он добавил: — Вольштагг, остаётесь за старшего. Позаботьтесь, чтобы к моему возвращению хаупт Одинсон находился в самолёте.

Тора передали из рук в руки Вольштаггу с Фандралом, путы с него сняли уже в пассажирской части “Бифрёста”.

Он размял затёкшие руки, растёр ладони, так что кровь побежала быстрей. Друзья помалкивали, и Тор, усевшийся в кресло у прохода, оглядел по очереди каждого.

— А как Огуну удалось с вами напроситься? — спросил он с даже ему кажущейся натужной улыбкой.

— Мы не только тебя забираем, но и проводим испытания, — ответил Сиф, — Огун тестирует процедуру прохождения Врат, я — качество связи. — Он несмело улыбнулся: — Как ты? Ты видел его?

Тор шумно выдохнул: так они уже всё знают.

— А я то думал, чего ты так с места сорвался, — добавил нервно оглаживающий бороду Вольштагг. — Ну что, вы поговорили? Что он сказал?

— Он простил? — спросил Фандрал, а Огун впился в лицо Тора внимательным взглядом.

— Я видел его. Мы не говорили. — Тор встал, не в силах усидеть. Обсуждать что-либо, связанное с Локи, было, как стекло жевать — с жизнью несовместимо. — Не спрашивайте, — отмахнулся он от вопросов друзей, — лучше скажите, что тут без меня случилось?  
— Нашего командора вызвал к себе командующий флотом, а того вздрючил главнокомандующий. И, похоже, до ушей принца Эрлиха добежал с жалобами и просьбами твой отец. — Вольштагг развёл руками. — В общем, ты сам с отцом аккуратно поговори, а то, как догадываешься, великие мира сего нам не докладываются.

— Ага, — подхватил Фандрал, — принцы и оружейные магнаты нам не докладываются, но земля слухами полнится, что твоего отца чуть удар не хватил, когда он узнал, куда ты служить подался.

Тор покачал головой: видно, не только Лафейсон “знал” его отца, но и отец Лафейсона отлично помнил. Что и неудивительно — такого век не позабудешь.

— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал он и посмотрел Вольштаггу прямо в глаза. — Отпусти меня. Я должен увидеть Локи. Встречусь с ним и сразу вернусь. Тебя не подведу, поверь.

Вольштагг бурно закивал.

— Так я и думал, вот как командор сказал, что я за старшего, так я сразу понял — под трибунал пойду, точно.

— Вольштагг, ты же знаешь меня...

— Вот именно! Знаю! Ты ж бешеный, когда дело касается Локи, ты ж чистым психом становишься, которому жизнь не мила! Слепым, который ни хрена, кроме Локи, не видит! 

Тор шагнул вперёд, но Фандрал вклинился между ними.

— Хватит, Вольштагг. И ты остынь, Тор. 

Вольштагг подошёл к открытому люку и встал там, скрестив руки на груди.

— Хочешь, режь, хочешь, бей, но я тебя туда не пущу. Не пущу, слышишь?

— Мне нужно.

— Я понял. — Он побледнел и напрягся, перестав выглядеть увальнем, который только и думает о том, что б поесть. Его цепкий, как у охотящегося медведя, взгляд не отрывался от лица Тора. — Ты останешься здесь в любом случае. Или я правда закую тебя в путы.

Тор с досадой подумал, что давняя привычка надевать браслеты только на смены, подвела его за эти дни бессчётное число раз. Полагаясь на силу и ловкость, он привык верить не магии, а телу, и сейчас был готов кулаками добыть так необходимую ему свободу.

— Стой, — Сиф дёрнул его за плечо. — Послушай, может, я схожу? Подойду к диспетчерам, ну, мы ж братство, они помогут — позовут его, а я его сюда приведу. Как тебе такой план? А по пути я сам с ним поговорю, ну, чтоб он знал, как всё тогда случилось.

Тор на миг прикрыл глаза. Локи совсем недавно спалил до серого пепла кабинет Лафейсона, а Сиф хочет к нему идти, извиняться и просить прийти сюда — поговорить с вызвавшим такое бешенство Тором?

— Не надо.

У Сифа дрогнули губы, следы давних ожогов на побледневшем лице стали видней.

— Ты не думай, я ему правду скажу. Не стану врать. — Он схватил Тора за ладонь: боги, какие холодные у Сифа руки! — Ты же мне веришь, да? Веришь?

— Я тебе верю. — Тор сгрёб Сифа за плечи и на миг крепко прижал к груди, взлохматил волосы на макушке. — Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Но идти туда тебе не нужно. Я сам схожу.

Вольштагг вмешался:

— Нет, я тебя не пущу. И Сифа не пущу тоже. Не хочу ни одному из вас в больничку фрукты носить.

— Я пойду, — вызвался Огун. 

— Я тоже могу, — сказал Фандрал, и они с Огуном столкнулись в проходе между креслами.

Вольштагг шумно выдохнул:

— Тор, ты только не злись. Но ты сейчас совсем не соображаешь, ты ж в полный штопор ушёл. Всю жизнь пустил псу под хвост, стоило поманить тебя именем Локи. И... ну не нужно тебе сейчас устраивать самоволку. Как мозги на место встанут, сам поймёшь.

Он бы ещё говорил и говорил, но тут Фандрал и Огун совместными усилиями отодвинули его от люка. Фандрал начал спускаться первым, Огун сунулся за ним — и тотчас вернулся. 

— У нас гости, — сказал Фандрал, тоже возвращаясь. — Похоже, к тебе, Тор. Ты, наверное, иди... А ты молчи, Вольштагг. Никуда он не денется с лётного поля, а нам ещё парням птицу сдавать, и за подпаленные пёрышки тебе спасибо не скажут.

Тор бросился к выходу, но у самого люка замер, на миг прикрыв глаза. Волна холодной дрожи прошла вдоль позвоночника. Последний шанс, подаренный изменчивой судьбой — он не должен его упустить!

— Может, мне... — начал Сиф, но Тор качнул головой:

— Не надо. Я сам... Потом... — Всё, ни цельных мыслей, ни осмысленных слов в голове не осталось. 

Тор вышел на трап. Когда спускался, его глаза ни на миг не отрывались от приближающейся к самолёту фигуры.

Локи шёл в парадной форме разведки: тёмный кожаный плащ, лёгкие доспехи, зелёная с золотом отделка. Его волосы развевались на ветру, как и полы длинного плаща. Лицо было светлым, чистым, сверкали глаза, поджатые в тонкую линию губы и положение рук, готовых в любой миг сотворить заклинание, выдавали серьёзный настрой.

Тор, ни разу не отведший взгляд от Локи, запнулся на последней ступеньке и едва не упал.

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Тор приказывал себе: не спеши, не испорти! Но когда заметил, как Локи скользнул жадным взглядом вниз по его телу, тормоза отказали. 

Забыв об опасности стать живым факелом, он рванулся вперед. Мгновенно уничтожив разделявшее их расстояние, он схватил Локи в объятия, смял приоткрывшиеся навстречу губы. 

Первое время Локи не отвечал, пытался вырваться, уклонялся. Тор с глухим стоном облизал его губы, языком толкнулся вперёд. Без слов он умолял поддаться, позволить, впустить. Локи сдался, а затем сам пошёл в наступление. 

Когда они прервались, у Тора шумело в ушах и искусанные губы болели. Локи вёл себя, будто дикий зверь, едва не рычал от рвущейся наружу жажды. Тор глубоко вдохнул и потянулся вперёд, вновь собираясь целовать — и натолкнулся на мерцающую синим стену.

— Стой где стоишь, или я закую тебя в путы. — Локи резким движением стёр влагу с покрасневших распухших губ. 

— Я стою. Ты иди ко мне.

— Нет. Я пришёл сказать тебе... хм, не знаю. За то, что ты творил, разве говорят спасибо? — Его лицо порозовело, глаза заблестели. Он был сейчас таким красивым, манящим, притягательным, что Тор сам не знал, как удержал при себе руки и смог остаться на месте.

— Не благодари. За любовь не благодарят.

Локи резко взмахнул рукой.

— Это не...

— Я люблю тебя, ты это знаешь. Ты же слышал, что я тебе говорил? — Тор переступил с ноги на ногу, незаметно придвинувшись ближе, словно охотник, выслеживающий ценную дичь. И, видят боги, чтобы поймать Локи, ему потребуется вся его ловкость.

— Я слышал всё. И всё ощущал. И не помню, чтобы позволял тебе... 

— ...любить тебя? Для такого не просят позволения.

Локи страдальчески закатил глаза, и Тор скользнул ещё на полшага ближе к желанной цели. Ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть — и с заткнутым поцелуем ртом Локи больше не сможет кусаться словами.

— Ты засунул в меня свои пальцы. Я чувствовал их и не мог пошевелиться! Я своими глазами видел, что ты творил. И не только я это видел. — Его лицо заалело. — Я убью тебя.

— К чему такая несправедливость? — Тор ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь отомстить — сделай со мной то же самое. Думаю, мне понравится.

— Понравится? Да ты... ты... — Локи закашлялся, ослабшие щиты замерцали и потускнели.

Долгожданный миг настал — и Тор напал на потерявшую осторожность добычу. Всего одно движение, и у него на руках повисло потерявшее сознание тело.

Увидев Тора с Локи на руках, Вольштагг застонал в голос.

— Меня ждёт трибунал.

— Разве? — хохотнул Тор и пошёл в хвост самолёта. — Я тут, никуда не уйду, тебе больше не нужно связывать меня путами. — Устроив Локи на кресле у окна, Тор оглянулся на собравшихся в кучку друзей. — Расслабьтесь уже, всё закончилось.

— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил Фандрал. 

— Абсолютно и полностью.

— Я к тому, что он тебя не простит.

Тор усмехнулся.

— Хватит каркать. Прегрешением меньше, прегрешением больше. Если любит — простит, а не любит...

— То тебе всё без разницы, — закончил за него Сиф, и Тор кивнул:

— Вот кто меня по-настоящему понимает.

— Ты представляешь, что будет, когда самолёт сядет? Что ты будешь делать с... — Вольштагг резко замолк.

— Вижу, все на месте, — удовлетворённо произнёс вошедший командор, особо задержавшись взглядом на Торе, и приказал: — Возвращаемся домой. — Он уселся в кресло, расположенное ближе всего к кабине пилотов.

Вольштагг пару мгновений топтался на месте, прожигая Тора взглядами, но так ничего и не сказал. Никто из друзей не произнёс ни единого слова. Тор знал, что может им доверять, и не ошибся.

Расслабившись, он откинулся на спинку кресла, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда рядом раздался звонок. Тревожная мелодия становилась всё громче, навязчиво повторяющийся мотив мог привлечь лишнее сейчас внимание.

Тор улыбнулся оглянувшемуся на него командору.

— Это мой. Я сейчас выключу. 

Обшарив карманы Локи, Тор сбросил звонок. В список отклонённых абонентов попал Лафейсон, и это доставило неожиданно острое удовольствие. Там ему самое место. 

— Объект испытаний: “Бифрёст”, версия шестнадцать, вариация А. Начинаю предстартовую подготовку, — объявил Вольштагг по громкой связи. — Пятиминутная готовность. Пассажирам занять места и пристегнуться. — Щелчок возвестил о разрыве связи с кабиной пилотов.

Тор взял сползшего в кресле Локи за руку, пальцем проследил чуть выдающиеся вены. Он едва мог поверить, что судьба повернулась к нему лицом, и Локи наконец рядом. В “Асгарде”, как бы всё ни повернулось, они хотя бы поговорят. Тор вздохнул. В глубине души сомнения в клочки рвали надежду, что всё закончится так, как мечтается. Ведь Локи уйдёт, если захочет, долго его не удержать. Да и не бессознательное тело Тору нужно, а партнёр на всю жизнь.

Он думал о Локи, смотрел на него, слушал дыхание, и даже сразу не понял, почему стало так тихо. Взгляд в иллюминатор подсказал, что догадка верна: Вольштагг заглушил двигатели.

Когда люк открылся и в проёме показался Лафейсон, Тор поднялся на ноги.

Сердце забилось гулко, тяжело, губы сами раздвинулись в неприятной ухмылке. Тор собирался стоять за своё до конца, и тело приготовилось к бою: все мышцы напряглись, кулаки сжались, дыхание стало поверхностным, хриплым. 

Лафейсон ответил полным ярости взглядом, его ноздри раздувались, шумно втягивая воздух. 

Их разделял десяток кресел, но Тор видел каждый шрам, каждый волосок, каждое движение врага. Время замедлилось, почти остановилось, когда Лафейсон оскалился в такой же, как у Тора, ухмылке. Руки, на запястьях которых сверкали усиленные браслеты, пришли в движение. 

Не будь тут других — бой бы начался.

— Что-то случилось, хаупт? — произнёс командор и завозился с ремнями безопасности.

Молчание глядящего только на Тора Лафейсона стало демонстративным.

Тор шагнул вперёд, готовясь защищать и защищаться. Тело гудело от разлившегося по венам адреналина, требовало или бежать, или в бой. Но и от магии Тор бы сейчас не отказался. Он проклял себя за то, что не догадался вовремя достать из собранной не его стараниями сумки футляр с браслетами. Магия пригодилась хотя бы для щитов, но и так Тор не сомневался в победе: теснота “Бифрёста” давала тренированному бойцу преимущество перед магом.

Командор неторопливо подошёл к Лафейсону, тронул за плечо.

— Я спросил: что-то случилось? Разве мы не всё обсудили?

— Я всего лишь проверил, на месте ли ваш пассажир, — ответил тот глухо.

— У вас возникли сомнения? Что-то произошло?

— Мы ищем... кое-кого. Я думал, — Лафейсон ещё раз обвёл внимательным взглядом Тора: от прищуренных глаз до сжатых кулаков, — но, вижу, нет... Значит всё ещё играет в обиженную принцессу.

Последнее Лафейсон пробормотал себе под нос, но Тор расслышал. Командор — тоже, но, в отличие от Тора, не понял, о ком идёт речь.

— Вы говорите о королевской семье?

Лафейсон фыркнул, махнул рукой.

— Счастливого полёта, — скороговоркой произнёс он и торопливо покинул самолёт.

Командор проводил его долгим взглядом, потом повернулся к Тору.

— Знаете, я сомневался в смысле этой операции, но, познакомившись с хауптом... м-да, с командующим этой базой, хочу сказать, что опасения вашего отца вполне обоснованы. Разведка пусть мирится со странностями хаупта... хм... наш же долг — сохранить для Кеннора отличного лётчика и направить его служить в места, где он принесёт родине максимальную пользу.

Тор склонил голову и выпрямился, щёлкнув каблуками.

— Служу Кеннору.

— Несомненно, — задумчиво ответил командор. — Вольно, хаупт Одинсон. — Он повысил голос: — Все по местам, и полетели уже отсюда, полетели!

Тор повернулся к своему креслу и замер. Локи смотрел на него внимательным, полностью осмысленным взглядом.

Успокоившееся было сердце вновь бешено заколотилось. Тор сглотнул, ладони вспотели.

Из динамиков раздался голос Вольштагга, требующего от пассажиров сесть на места и пристегнуться.

— Объявляю трёхминутную готовность к полёту, — закончил он и отключился.

Локи сидел так, чтобы из иллюминаторов и над спинками кресел его было не видно. А это говорило о том... Тор шумно выдохнул, с силой провёл рукой по заросшему подбородку, пригладил волосы. Локи мимолётно усмехнулся, будто прочитал его безумные, полные надежд мысли.

— Долго мне тебя ждать? — вопрос прозвучал едва слышно, но то, что за ним стояло, толкнуло Тора вперёд. Он шлёпнулся на сиденье, потянулся к Локи — тот отвернулся, и губы мазнули по щеке. — Пристегнись.

Тор никак не мог защёлкнуть простейший замок, и Локи пришёл ему на помощь. 

— Успокойся. 

Боги-боги, ну и кто тут кого похищает?

Двигатели взревели, и самолёт поднялся в воздух. Через пару минут после начала полёта командор попросил включить музыку, и целовались Локи и Тор уже под романтичные звуки старинного военного вальса.

Они не сказали друг другу ни одного слова, тела сделали это за них. Тор брал, едва сдерживая торжествующий рык, Локи отдавался, давя в горле животные стоны. Поцелуи следовали за поцелуями, у Тора от возбуждения мутилось в голове и руки дрожали от не имеющего сейчас права осуществиться стремления сорвать одежду с желанного тела — обнажить, прижать к себе, пометить и взять. Укусы, украсившие шею Локи, не утолили голод, а лишь разбудили оголодавшего зверя. Тору было нужно больше — больше Локи, его обнажённого тела, запаха, звуков, признаний.

Под величественную арию о вечной любви Тор получил часть того, что так сильно жаждал. Он сосал сильно и нежно, пуская в горло так глубоко, как только мог, и смотрел с ревнивой жадностью, как Локи кусает собственную ладонь, едва удерживаясь от крика.

Член Тора стоял, как каменный, брюки давили, бёдра подрагивали от желания двигаться-двигаться-двигаться. Локи трясло, он извивался, толкался навстречу, его запах стал пряным и острым, а лицо открытым, ранимым и искажённым, будто от боли. Откровенность его желания била под дых, и, ведя в любовной игре, вырывая у Локи дрожь и не находящие выхода стоны и крики — побеждая его, — Тор чувствовал себя побеждённым. 

Нет, он не сможет без этого жить, не сможет отпустить и забыть. Оставалось надеяться, что без этой близости они не смогут жить оба. И стараться дать так и столько, чтобы Локи и думать забыл про своего Лафейсона.

Локи всё же не выдержал, выпустил истерзанную до крови руку изо рта — и уже Тор ловил его крик. Только впившиеся в край ладони зубы позволили Тору не кончить в штаны, когда рот наполнился вязкой солёно-горькой спермой. Локи кончал так, будто желание копилось в нём годами. Тор сглотнул ещё раз, потом ещё, наслаждаясь каждой каплей, смакуя её, как коллекционный коньяк. Вкус, несомненно, отличался от коньяка, но во рту Тор держал член Локи, облизывал его, выдаивал до самого конца — и ни на что не променял бы его вязкую горечь.

Когда Тор закончил приводить одежду Локи в порядок и выпрямился, то его встретил затуманенный, зачарованный взгляд. Локи смотрел на него, как смотрел раньше, в юности, когда они были не только вместе, но практически одним целым. Он дышал загнанно, облизывал искусанные губы. 

— Дай я, — прозвучало достаточно тихо для самолёта, ревущего двигателями, и раздающегося из динамиков торжествующего крещендо голосистой оперной дивы.

— Нет. — Тор отвёл руку Локи от своего паха, хотя тело орало, что он дурак, что надо позволить — и получить наконец то, что так нужно. 

Губы Локи приоткрылись, кончик языка вновь коснулся налившихся кровью следов укусов.

— Почему?

— Я хочу тебя всего, не только твой рот.

Рот Локи округлился, заставляя Тора немедленно пожалеть о вырвавшихся словах, зато потемневшие вмиг глаза подсказали: решение было верным. 

— Ты мой, — сказал Тор и уставился в сторону. Он едва мог сейчас смотреть на Локи, его хотелось до подёргивающихся рук и поджимающихся на ногах пальцев.

— Твой?

— Я докажу тебе, что это правда.

Локи ничего не сказал. Он взял Тора за искусанную руку и потянул её к себе. Тёплый влажный язык принялся зализывать следы зубов. 

Тор подавил стон: член пульсировал, как если бы Локи ласкал его ствол, а не край ладони. Когда Локи потянул в рот мизинец, Тору показалось, что теперь он ласкает головку, а пробравшийся между пальцами язык дразнит щёлочку. Яйца жадно поджались, и Тор, не собираясь больше играть желторотого мальчишку, вырвал свою руку у Локи, и тотчас потянул пойманную ладонь в рот. Так, лаская Локи, возбуждение ещё можно было терпеть. 

Член обиженно ныл, и Тор напомнил себе: он возьмёт своё позже. Если Локи позволит.

Осторожный взгляд подсказал, что отказа не будет. Локи расслабленно сполз на сидении, полуприкрыл затуманенные глаза, и с его губ срывались едва слышные стоны.

— Мой, — повторил Тор, и Локи закрыл глаза. 

Мелодия сменилась на томную, романтическую, и Тор, оставив ладонь Локи в покое, принялся его целовать. Они обменивались мягкими, нежными, томными поцелуями до того мига, как музыка смолкла и Вольштагг объявил по громкой связи:

— “Асгард” готов нас принять. Расчётное время посадки — пять минут.

*

На начало путанных объяснений Тора командор отмахнулся:

— Да знаю я, что в “Йотунхейме” вам пришлось несладко. Даю три дня, отдыхайте. Хотите, можете выбраться на континент, я разрешаю. Приказ об увольнительных я сегодня же подпишу.

Он спустился по трапу, больше ничего не желая слушать. Тор остановил его уже на палубе.

— Слушайте, Одинсон, — с досадой ответил командор, — дайте мне от себя отдохнуть. Вы б знали, сколько раз мне пришлось за последние дни слышать ваше имя. Так что отдых, отдых и всё... О, как вы вовремя, — сказал он подбежавшему адъютанту. — Подготовьте приказ об увольнительной для Одинсона на три дня. И чтоб я больше даже не слышал его фамилии. Как минимум те же три дня.

— Вас их семейный адвокат дожидается, — извиняющимся тоном откликнулся адъютант. 

— Да разрази его гром, поглоти его пламя!

Тор дёрнулся всё же объясниться, но адъютант встал грудью на защиту шефа.

— Не нужно сейчас, — зашептал он. — Если дело идёт не о готовящемся нападении на Кеннор или королевскую семью, то я правда не советую вам сейчас его трогать.

Пришлось отступить. Когда Тор вновь поднялся в самолёт и никого поначалу не увидел, то пережил весьма неприятную минуту. Но Локи всего лишь предусмотрительно прятался там же, где провёл весь полёт.

Они вновь целовались, когда открылась дверь в кабину пилотов, и из неё вышли Вольштагг, Фандрал, Огун и Сиф.

Вольштагг демонстративно покашлял, и Тор улыбнулся в поцелуй.

— Готов поздороваться со старыми друзьями? — спросил он на ухо и прикусил мочку, дожидаясь, что Локи скажет в ответ.

Тот, продолжая удерживать Тора в объятиях, крикнул поверх его плеча:

— Привет.

Всё изменилось мгновенно: напрягшиеся тело, посуровевший взгляд Локи заставили Тора выпустить его из объятий и проследить, куда он так зло смотрит.

Сифа закрыл собой Вольштагг, а Фандрал сказал: 

— Да в конце-то концов!

Огун, растолкав друзей, добрался до растерянного Сифа, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. 

— Кхе-кхе, — повторил манёвр Вольштагг, когда пауза затянулась. — Кхе! Кхе!

Огун оторвал руку от спины Сифа, толкнул Вольштагга в плечо.

— Отстаньте от нас, мы теперь вместе.

Сиф ничего не сказал. Со счастливой, сияющей улыбкой он поймал ладонями голову Огуна и повернул к себе, утягивая в следующий, такой же умопомрачительно долгий поцелуй.

Локи уткнулся лбом в щеку Тора, потёрся об него.

— Иногда я думаю, какие же вы все придурки.

— Вы? — переспросил Тор и фыркнул. — Ты всегда был с нами, ты наш, так что не отделяй себя от товарищей.

Локи ответил поцелуем, медленным, нежным.

Фандрал, что-то буркнув, ушёл, а Вольштагг, долго ворчавший, что злая судьба в недобрый час назначила его старшим смены, наконец сумел привлечь к себе внимание.

Провести на корабль кеннорийского офицера, приписанного к службе на другой базе, другого рода войск, было той ещё задачей.

— У меня увольнительная, — сказал Тор. — Доберёмся до моей каюты, и никто нас три дня не побеспокоит.

— Главное тут “доберёмся до каюты”, а беспокоить тебя и правда никто не станет, — проворчал Вольштагг.

— Локи надо переодеть, — сказал Сиф, млеющий в объятиях молчаливого Огуна.

— Угу, — откликнулся Вольштагг. — Новый лётчик к нам сам с неба свалился, без приказа, без ничего, да? Как мы пройдём мимо поста, нас же всех давно в лицо знают?

Огун поцеловал Сифа в изуродованную старым ожогом щеку.

— Техников мало кто знает в лицо — они часто работают в масках, и их никто никогда не считает и не проверяет. Висит на груди кодовая карта, и ладно, — он вздохнул, с явной неохотой отпуская из рук Сифа. — Я сейчас всё принесу.

Вот так и случилось, что Тор весь путь к своей каюте провёл позади Локи, неотрывно разглядывая идеальную задницу, обтянутую слегка тесноватым (спасибо, Огун!) ярко-красным комбинезоном. Изредка его останавливали сослуживцы, хлопали по плечам, кричали привет, но вряд ли его бесконечно довольный, счастливый вид приписывали присутствию неизвестного техника.

— Ты вернулся! — Тюр хлопнул его по плечу. — Ну что, вечером встретимся? Проставляться-то будешь?

Тор нахмурился. Перспектива слушать бесконечный стук в дверь и отбрехиваться от товарищей его категорически не прельщала.

— Не сейчас, — наконец он нашёл, что сказать. — Я на пару дней на континент уезжаю, вернусь, вот тогда...

— По борделям пошляться? Нужное дело, полностью одобряю, — Тюр громко расхохотался, и Тора окатило холодом от вида того, как закаменели плечи Локи, какой гордой стала его осанка.

— По борделям это ты у нас великий ходок. Я уж, как привык, обойдусь одной правой, — Тор решительно зашагал вперёд. — Всё, бывай. Как вернусь, встретимся...

“...и я тебе все зубы пересчитаю”.

Теперь Локи следовал за Тором шаг в шаг, и это, несмотря на прожигающий спину взгляд, несколько ободряло.

*

Тор закрыл дверь на замок, швырнул на пол рюкзак и пакет с формой. Локи снял с себя защитные очки и маску и теперь оглядывал не самую просторную каюту. Закончив осмотр, он повернулся, и Тор подавил вздох: он знал этот взгляд и надеялся его ещё долго не увидеть.

— Я был тебе верен, — сказал Тор, не дожидаясь вопросов. — Я люблю только тебя.

— А... ну да, ну да. — Локи дёрнул молнию на груди, расстегнул комбинезон наполовину. — Ну, конечно, я тебе верю. С твоими-то аппетитами, и ни с кем, никогда, кроме меня.

Тор медленно посчитал от десяти до единицы. 

— Да.

— Что да? — Локи пытал его с таким видом, будто имел на это право. Словно забыл, что стал Лафейсоном. 

Но Тор тоже хотел об этом забыть, потому промолчал, не стал вспоминать уродливого ублюдка.

— Я был верен только тебе.

— Можешь поклясться на Пепле и Пламени?

Тор расстегнул китель.

— Когда отведу тебя к священному алтарю, то да, поклянусь. Я всегда любил только тебя, — подчеркнув слово “любил”, сказал Тор. — И люблю. И хочу... — Он резко замолчал. — Я в душ. Никуда не уходи. Поклянись.

— Я не уйду. Можешь мне верить, как я верю твоим словам, — Локи всё ещё злился, и Тор подскочил ближе, рывком потянул его за собой. Хватит уже, наигрались.

В душе они только мылись. Тор не позволял себе касаться Локи, целовать его, даже смотреть, хотя очень хотелось. Иногда они сталкивались друг с другом — душевая кабинка была для двоих всё же слишком мала, — и тогда Тор чувствовал, что ещё немного, и пол в ванной комнате покажется ему достаточно удобным и мягким.

— Дай я. — Он отобрал у Локи полотенце, начал вытирать покрытую каплями тёплую кожу. Вот тут уж Тор дал себе волю: большую часть воды собрал языком, огладил всё тело, ощупал, обмял.

— Ты ещё укуси, — рассмеялся Локи, не подозревая, что его ждёт.

— Позже, — пообещал Тор, и смех медленно стих.

— Ты всё только обещаешь, — прошептал Локи, вплетая пальцы в спутанные волосы Тора, расчёсывая их медленно, ласково.

— Ты специально меня дразнишь?

— А что если да? Ты против? — улыбка Локи стала недоброй, опасной. — Или ты смел, только когда я лежу перед тобой не в силах двинуться или там, где нас никто не должен услышать?

— В самолёте ты вроде не жаловался.

Тор взял в рот покачивающийся перед лицом член — ещё мягкий, но быстро твердеющий, и глаза Локи помутнели от накатившего удовольствия, а ладони вцепились в волосы болезненной хваткой. Тор позволил ему вести, сколько мог, а затем отстранился и хрипло сказал: 

— Смотрю, тебе нравится видеть меня на коленях.

— А кому бы не понравилось? — Локи запрокинул голову, упёрся затылком в стену ванной. Его грудь ходила ходуном, мускулы живота ритмично сокращались. — Ты весь такой мощный и гладкий. И мокрый с головы до ног. Как морской бог. Бог, стоящий передо мной на коленях. Как я могу тебя не хотеть?

Он казался пьяным, расслабленным, и Тор понял: время пришло. Он встал и забросил Локи на плечо и так, будто варвар добычу, понёс его в комнату. Локи тихо смеялся, пока не оказался на простынях в центре не слишком широкой, к сожалению, кровати. Тор забрался на постель следом, навис над неподвижно лежащим Локи.

— Ты любишь меня? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, опустился прикусить сосок и потереться щекой о ту часть груди, в которой сильнее всего слышалось биение сердца.

— О боги, ты опять, да?

Тор улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами чуть ниже соска, и пустил в ход зубы. Локи уже всхлипывал, когда Тор смог оторваться от него и ответил:

— Да, я опять. Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать.

Эту игру они в прошлом оба очень любили: чтобы добыть признание Локи, можно было потратить часы на ласки, нежности, поцелуи и бурный секс. Как бы Локи ни противился, с каким бы азартом ни пытался сдержаться, Тор не проигрывал никогда. И сегодня не собирался.

Вскоре Локи уже ритмично стонал. Его тело отвечало на каждую даже самую малую ласку открыто и благодарно. Всего лишь касания и пальцы, а Локи вновь подбирался к вершине удовольствия.

Прежде, казалось, он был более сдержан. Он изменился... или его изменили.

Локи кричал, когда Тор заканчивал ставить на его бедре большую тёмную метку.

— Больно?

— А как ты думаешь? Ты что, не слышал, как я просил прекратить? — злость в голосе Локи мешалась с явным наслаждением, и Тор шептал прости, точно зная, что если бы причинил настоящую боль, то давно бы валялся закованным в путы.

Когда Локи подчинился и перевернулся на живот, Тор сначала вылизал его загривок, потом лопатки, и уже затем, облапив выставленную вверх задницу, укусил за правую ягодицу.

— Ты что, голоден?

— Как ты догадался? — проворковал Тор, разглядывая след своих зубов — метку, которая не сойдёт ещё долго. 

Поцелуи, которыми он утешал боль, постепенно сместились вниз и к центру. Понятливый Локи развёл ноги так широко, как только мог, не дожидаясь просьб и намёков. 

С риммингом не сложилось, терпение Тора закончилось после третьего утробного стона, и он потянулся за смазкой.

— Прости, — сказал он и медленно втиснул дрожащий от нетерпения член в тугую горячую дырку. 

Локи выгнулся, раздался долгий жалобный стон — Тор замер на полудвижении. Они дышали в унисон, Тор целовал напряжённые плечи. А затем Локи сам подался навстречу, и всё слилось в одно раскачивающееся, дикое, стонуще-рычащее нечто. 

Закончили они лицом к лицу, руки Локи у Тора в волосах, языки сплетены в поцелуе.

— Ты без резинки? Кончил в меня? 

Тор расплылся в улыбке и даже не подумал вытаскивать опадающий член.

— Ты сумасшедший!

Именно так. Тор рванул висящую на шее цепочку, снял кольцо.

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Локи ещё шире распахнул глаза.

— Ты правда сумасшедший.

— Так ты выйдешь за меня? — повторил Тор, чуть толкаясь вперёд бёдрами.

Локи молчал, и Тор нашёл его руку, поднёс к губам и поцеловал в центр ладони.

— Не слышу возражений, — мягко сказал Тор, надевая кольцо на первую фалангу безымянного пальца.

Локи открыл рот, и, прежде чем прозвучало то, что, со всей вероятностью, могло уничтожить мечту, Тор не рукой, а губами и языком надел кольцо до конца. Он посасывал и облизывал окольцованный палец несколько минут, и желание возражать постепенно исчезло с лица Локи.

— Я же говорю: сумасшедший, — с нежностью в голосе сказал Локи и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь поцелую в губы.

— Не тяжело?

— Тяжело, но мне нравится. Ты настоящий, это не сон... Я люблю тебя.

Они долго лежали, целуясь и обнимаясь, шепча глупости и нежные словечки. Как подростки, словно вернулись во времена безоблачного светлого счастья.

С сожалением Тор отпустил Локи, и они заворочались, устраиваясь на постели лицом друг к другу. Кровать была узкой для двоих, так что они оказались лежащими буквально нос к носу.

— Что это за знак? — спросил Тор, обрисовывая пальцем непонятные завитки в центре татуировки Локи.

Тот усмехнулся, глаза блеснули — и вдруг вспыхнули алым, а кожа стала стремительно синеть. Тор дёрнулся, когда его обожгло кислотой, и в следующий миг Локи стал прежним.

— Это иллюзия...

— Это реальность. Я могу менять своё тело, как хочу. Нас называют хамелеонами, и это высшая ступень магии без браслетов.

— И сколько вас таких?

— Государственная тайна Кеннора.

— Значит наперечёт. — Тор нахмурился. — Это опасно. Я понял: ты застрял в другой форме...

— Именно. Я застрял. Этого бы не произошло, если бы я не разбил самолёт, — Локи резко замолк, как если бы проговорился о том, о чём не следовало.

— Ты разбил самолёт? — недоверчиво спросил Тор.

— Не спрашивай. У тебя нет допуска.

— Эй, я подписался за пурпурный уровень.

Локи прикрыл глаза.

— Пурпурного мало. 

— Да ладно тебе! Расскажи, что можешь. А то я думаю, что ты лжёшь. Ты не мог разбить самолёт, не с твоими способностями.

— Там ветер, скалы и почти полная мгла. Любой бы разбился.

— Не любой, — спокойно ответил Тор, и Локи не стал спорить. — Почему ты оказался синим? 

— Там стоял лютый холод, двигатели сдохли, отопление не включалось, и я решил, что в форме йотуна с большей вероятностью выживу, и обратился. Помощь долго не шла, а затем я впал в спячку, как это делают йотуны в зимний период. 

— Йотуны?

Локи закатил глаза.

— Отлично. Знал, когда меня разговорить. Теперь тебя придётся убить или заставить подписать обязательства хранить тайну.

— Я подпишу, — Тор рассмеялся.

— Представь: холод, мрак, постоянный ветер, и высокоразвитая цивилизация, обладающая исключительными познаниями в магии. Они создают мечи изо льда, всего несколько мгновений — и те растут на их руках. А ты бы видел их ледяных монстров, — у рассказывающего о йотунах Локи сияли глаза.

— Ты вернёшься туда? 

— Ну конечно! Кто как не я? Мне уже удалось выучить несколько их слов, и они готовы принять меня за своего, пусть и недоразвитого, родича.

— Почему недоразвитого? — Тор подпёр голову кулаком.

— Половозрелые, они выше среднего кеннорийца раза в два. Ну и я ещё плохо разговариваю, так что они считают меня потерявшимся ребёнком. Я уже подобрал второе место под Врата, оно много ближе к их ледовым пещерам... — Локи с таким азартом выбалтывал тайны, что Тор не выдержал и сказал то, о чём всё это время думал:

— Я бы хотел пойти туда с тобой. Жаль, что уже не судьба.

Локи хитро улыбнулся:

— Ну почему же? Дай мне телефон. — Получив требуемое, он набрал длинный номер, потом ещё один и, наконец, дополнительный — для закрытой линии связи. — Хель, ну как он? Ещё злится на меня? — Локи выслушал ответ, потом рассмеялся: — Ясно, тогда предупреди: меня ещё трое суток не будет... Да, я с ним. Потому и звоню: ты придержал документы, как я просил?.. Хорошо. Теперь можешь их выкинуть... Да ладно тебе! Папа простит, а нам нужен классный лётчик, вернее, лётчики. И хороший инженер, и ещё один парень — он тоже не помешает. Готовь прошения на перевод... Ладно-ладно, я тут не развлекаюсь, а вербую людей в команду... Да. А как ты догадался? Ну спасибо за поздравления. Всё, я отключаюсь.

Тор лёг на спину, скрестил руки на груди. 

— Эй, ну на что ты обижаешься? — Нахмурившийся Локи навис над его лицом. — Да, Лафейсон — мой отец. Он нашёл меня после той истории с Сифом, мы поговорили — и я взял его фамилию и пошёл служить в разведку, под его начало. — Он потёр метку на шее и довольно вздохнул: — Ты так страстно ревновал, у меня силы воли не хватило сразу признаться... Ну, чего ты молчишь? Чем ещё недоволен?

— Почему ты вечно решаешь за всех? — Тор сел на кровати. — Не спросил ещё никого, а уже командуешь, словно мы все согласились и вприпрыжку бежим к вам в разведку. Точь-в-точь как тогда, когда решил за всех нас идти в лётную школу.

Локи склонил голову к плечу.

— Так ты хочешь остаться здесь, где каждый следующий вылет до боли похож на предыдущий, и так длится годами? Или ты выберешь стать исследователем нового мира и одним из первых, кто поднимет там кеннорийский флаг?

Тор застонал, закрывая лицо руками. 

— Да, — сказал Локи, забираясь к нему на колени. — Я знал, что с моим великолепнейшим предложением ты с радостью согласишься.

О боги-боги, ну и кто тут кого обхитрил?

* 

— Почему ты нервничаешь? 

— Думаю, как папа к этому отнесётся, — Локи помахал перед лицом Тора рукой с омытым в священном пламени кольцом. — И как тебя уберечь, — мрачно добавил он, глядя через иллюминатор на приземистые здания “Йотунхейма”.

— Ты же сказал, что отец тебя простит.

— Меня — да, но ты Одинсон. А это в его глазах хуже любого преступления. Я же тебе объяснял.

Тор вздохнул. Локи много чего ему объяснял за трое суток, двое из которых они провели в кровати, а на третьи отправились в храм, чтобы освятить свершившийся союз.

Лафейсон начал карьеру разведчика ещё на Кенноре, когда, работая на немалой должности в корпорации Одинсона, занялся промышленным шпионажем. Его раскрыли — тогда и появились знаменитые шрамы — и сослали с Кеннора навсегда, учтя на суде все смягчающие вину обстоятельства и то, что преступник уже успел выполнить долг перед обществом, одарив жену двумя детьми и третьим, до даты рождения которого оставалось на тот момент ещё месяцев пять.

— Он когда узнал, какую мама дала мне фамилию — в честь благодетеля, который ей, тем же судом разведённой, всячески помогал и до родов, и после, то ещё больше его возненавидел. А теперь ты, его сын, — и тоже благодетель, ну, в какой-то степени. — Локи вздохнул. — Нам придётся нелегко.

Базу закрывала пелена клубящегося тумана, и казалось, что, покинув уютное нутро самолёта, новоявленные разведчики попадут из привычной реальности в полный опасностей и неожиданностей новый мир. Но это-то к нему и влекло. 

Тор обнял Локи за плечи и коротко поцеловал.

— Пора, — сказал он и встал. 

Огун и Сиф тоже поднялись. Из кабины пилотов вышли Вольштагг и Фандрал. Локи подошёл к двери, открыл её. В проёме заклубился белый туман.

— Идём, парни, — скомандовал Тор, и они пошли вперёд, покорять новые горизонты.

 

Конец.

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
октябрь 2013 года


End file.
